Segunda estrella a la derecha y hasta que amanezca
by Mede Freaky
Summary: — ¿Sabes por qué Peter Pan odiaba a Wendy? — Él no la odiaba. — Oh, claro que sí. Y era porque, antes de que ella entrase a su vida, él no tenía ningún tipo de complicación ni se preocupaba por nadie más que por él mismo, y no tenía intención de cambiar. Luego llegó ella y le hizo desear algo que jamás había querido: crecer. — Peter Pan era un tonto. — Y Wendy una maldita. R&R!
1. Todos los niños crecen

**Hey, ¿qué tal, gente bonita? Aquí Mede Freaky, viniendo con un nuevo fic.**

**Seré sincera, esta pareja me puede. Realmente me encanta y estoy muy emocionada con este proyecto, del cual ya había hablado en mi otro fic, **_**Victims of Love**_**. **

**Y nada, aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo reconocible pertenece a la grandiosa J. K Rowling… ¡ídola!**

**Nos leemos abajo ñ.ñ**

* * *

**Segunda estrella a la derecha y hasta que amanezca.**

**1. Todos los niños crecen. **

La primera vez que vi a Lorcan Scamander tenía seis años. Recuerdo que estaba pasando la tarde en casa de los abuelos Weasley. Papá me había comprado un cuento Muggle llamado _Peter Pan y Wendy_, el cual yo había leído en apenas un día— estaba muy orgullosa de de ello ya que era el primer libro que lograba leer completamente sola y sin ayuda de nadie—.

En cuanto pisé La Madriguera, corrí al encuentro de mi primo Hugo y comencé a contarle sobre todo lo que leí; El país de Nunca Jamás, los indios, los piratas y las sirenas. Él pareció emocionarse mucho ante aquello, ya que de inmediato propuso jugar a que viajábamos a Nunca Jamás y luchábamos contra piratas. Pronto se unieron al juego mi prima Roxie, mi hermano mayor Albus, y Rosie, la hermana mayor de Hugo. Mi otro hermano mayor, Jimmy, dijo que él ya era grande como para participar en un tonto juego de niños, así que se fue junto con Freddy, el hermano grande de Roxie, a hacer no sé qué travesura.

Pero eso no me importó, porque yo realmente me estaba divirtiendo a lo grande. Habíamos logrado sacar de un gran armario un montón de túnicas viejas y sombreros con plumas y lentejuelas: perfecto para disfrazarse de indios y piratas. Yo llevaba un pedazo de tela amarrado alrededor de la cabeza y una gran pluma rosada atorada en este. Era una india e intentaba huir del malvado pirata que era Albus.

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta.

Aun recuerdo el grito de mamá. No era como los gritos que le dirigía a James cuando le regañaba por hacer algo indebido. Era más bien como esos gritos que soltaba cuando se enteraba de que las Arpías de Holyhead habían ganado un partido de quidditch o papá le sorprendía con flores después del trabajo. Era un grito bueno, uno alegre.

Alguien había llegado, al parecer, y supuse que se trataba de los tíos Bill y Fleur o Percy y Audrey, que aún no llegaban. Pero no fue así, en el umbral se encontraban unos perfectos desconocidos.

La que más llamaba la atención era la mujer, de largos cabellos con diferentes tonos de rubio, los ojos muy grandes y que tenían en ellos una expresión que le daban el aire de estar sorprendida por algo. Estaba ataviada con unas extrañas ropas, coloridas, largas y con brillo en ellas. También llevaba muchas pulseras y collares en las muñecas y el cuello, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus aretes, que si mal no me equivoco consistían en un par de rábanos colgando de sus orejas.

El hombre, por su parte, parecía un poco más normal. No estaba vestido con ropa extraña, era alto y de cabello castaño y liso.

Detrás de ellos venían un par de niños, muy parecidos entre sí. Ambos tenían el cabello rubio oscuro y un poco largo, y los ojos grandes, parecidos a los de la mujer.

Vi como mi madre abrazaba fuertemente a la desconocida y ella le correspondió con cariño. Parecía que mis padres, tíos y abuelos les conocían, ya que comenzaron a saludarles cálida y efusivamente, pero yo no había visto a esas personas en mi vida.

Después de la cariñosa bienvenida, la mujer se dirigió a nosotros, con mamá detrás de ella sonriendo ampliamente.

— Tú debes ser la pequeña Lily— la mujer se inclinó frente a mí y me dedicó una bonita sonrisa— Yo me llamo Luna Scamander, y soy tu madrina— así que la desconocida se llamaba Luna, ese era justamente mi segundo nombre. Ella continuó—: Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti. Es un placer conocerte.

Yo simplemente no supe cómo reaccionar.

— Saluda, hija. No seas maleducada— ordenó mamá con una mirada de advertencia, de esas que uno simplemente no puede ignorar.

— Es un gusto, señora— dije educadamente, intentando complacer a mamá.

— Oh, querida, no hace falta tanta formalidad. Soy tu madrina después de todo— me sonrió de nuevo.

— No conocías a los Scamander porque hasta ahora habían estado viviendo en Australia. Tu madrina es una famosa y reconocida bióloga— explicó mi mamá.

— Sí, pero es bueno volver a casa. Aquí no hay sobrepoblación de _Gusanos_ _aquavirus_ como hay allá, ¿saben? Eso me hace sentir más tranquila al beberme un vaso de agua— yo no tenía idea de que eran esas cosas de las que hablaba, así que no dije nada—. Además, así Lys y Lorckie tendrán amiguitos con quienes jugar.

Con eso creí que se refería a ese par de niños, que estaban escondidos detrás de— supuse— su padre, quien hablaba tranquilamente con papá y tío Ron.

— Lorcan, Lysander, vengan por favor— les llamo mamá. Ellos obedecieron y se fueron acercando tímidamente. Vaya que eran muy parecidos, tanto que no estaba segura si lograría distinguirles alguna vez.

Mamá nos presentó a mis primos y a mí a esos niños, luego nos dijo que nos portáramos bien antes de alejarse junto con la rubia mujer que, al parecer, era mi madrina.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo justo después de que las adultas nos dejasen.

— Y bueno… ¿quieren jugar con nosotros?— fue justamente Hugo quien lo rompió, lo cual no era de sorprender.

— Claro, ¿a qué?— preguntó uno de los gemelos, aunque no tenía idea de cuál.

— Piratas contra indios. Acompáñenos, es divertido— dijo Roxie con una sonrisa tierna. El niño se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa algo boba en la cara.

— Está bien— se apresuró a contestar.

— ¡Genial!— chilló Hugo—. Entonces vamos al jardín.

Todos comenzamos a marchar hacia allá cuando, de repente, el otro niño habló:

— Yo no quiero jugar.

Su gemelo paró su caminar en seco y se giró para mirarle.

— ¿De qué hablas, Lor?

— Que no me interesa jugar a algo tan tonto como eso, Lysander— las palabras del niño me parecieron bastante groseras y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño por ellas.

Lysander— o eso creí— se acercó a su hermano y ambos comenzaron a habar en susurros. Unos cuantos minutos después se volvieron y nos miraron.

— Lorcan nos acompañará, pero sólo a ver.

Yo me encogí de hombros. Lo cierto es que me daba igual si ese tal Lorcan quería o no jugar con nosotros, de todos modos ni siquiera le conocía.

Después de un tiempo de estar en el jardín, descubrí que Lysander era un gran compañero de juegos. Realmente sabía interpretar a un magnifico pirata, además, él y Hugo parecían estarse llevando de maravillas. En definitiva Lysander me caía bastante bien.

Por otro lado Lorcan…

Llevaba un rato observándole, pero sólo estaba allí, sentado a la sombra de un árbol, con la cara enterrada en un grueso libro.

Tomé valor y me decidí a acercarme a él, diciéndome que tal vez sólo era tímido y necesitaba un poco de ayuda para integrarse.

— Hola. Esto… ¿estás seguro de que no quieres jugar?— hablé cuando estuve junto a él, mirándole desde arriba.

— Ya había dicho antes que no tengo intención de participar en un juego tonto como ése— musitó sin siquiera voltéame a ver. Eso me hizo enojar bastante. ¡Si yo sólo quería ser amable con él!

En un impulso que ni yo misma llegue a entender, le arrebaté bruscamente el libro que traía en las manos. _Plantas marinas mágicas y sus cualidades: volumen I_, era lo que rezaba en la portada y no pude evitar que una mueca cruzase mi rostro al leerlo.

— ¡Caray, pero qué cosas tan aburridas son las que lees!— no pude ni siquiera terminar de decir aquello cuando el niño se puso de pie y me encaró. Al tenerlo frente a frente, pude apreciarle un poco mejor y pude notar el azul oscuro y profundo de sus enormes ojos, en ese momento manchados con tintes de enojo. También me di cuenta de que su cabello era unos cuantos tonos más claro que el de su hermano, además de un poco menos desordenado.

Por un motivo que en ese momento no llegué a entender, un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas.

Entonces el niño me empujó fuertemente y yo caí irremediablemente sobre el pasto.

Y mientras las lagrimas salían por mis ojos y los gritos por mi boca, me dije que Lorcan Scamander era un niño malo y que no me gustaba en lo absoluto…

…Pero claro, en ese momento yo sólo tenía seis años y con el tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando.

Los Scamander se instalaron en una casa que quedaba bastante cerca de La Madriguera, y se hizo frecuente que les viésemos los fines de semana. Cada vez que veía a Lorcan sólo me cohibía y agachaba la cabeza. Me tomó un poco de tiempo el darme cuenta de que estuvo mal haberle quitado su libro y luego haberme burlado de él, que tuvo razón en haberme empujado y que no fue justo que su padre le hubiese castigado por mi culpa. Yo le debía una disculpa, pero nunca tuve el valor para dársela.

Por otro lado, Lysander se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Hugo y en uno muy cercano para mí. Era bastante divertido estar con él y siempre tenía nuevas ideas de juegos que podíamos jugar.

De vez en cuando lograba convencer a Lorcan para que se nos uniese, pero él jamás interactuaba directamente conmigo en ninguna de esas ocasiones. Eso me hacía sentir mal por alguna razón.

Ya no me era para nada difícil distinguir a los gemelos Scamander. Ellos eran como el agua y el aceite, o como el día y la noche. Con Lysander me era fácil hablar, y siempre terminaba muerta de la risa con una de sus muchas ocurrencias. Al pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Hugo y al ser estos dos mejores amigo no era extraño vernos a los tres juntos todo el tiempo.

En cambio, con Lorcan… pues sólo me limitaba a observarle, y a desear poder decirle algo, pero nunca lo hacía.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta que tenía una especie de fijación con Lorcan Scamander. Como dije, me gustaba observarle; la forma en que hablaba, en que caminaba, en que sostenía un libro, en que sonreía…

Me gustaba su sonrisa, no la usaba muy a menudo, pero francamente era linda, blanca y grande. Cada vez que le veía hacerlo, un suspiro escapaba de mis labios, aunque no entendía por qué.

Era bastante extraño. Estar con Lorcan— o por lo menos cerca de él— siempre me hacía sentir bastante incómoda, y solía sonrojarme e incluso tartamudear. Eso no me ocurría con ningún otro chico, no me ocurría con Lysander, y mucho menos con Hugo.

Y así, los años fueron pasando y mi relación con Lorcan fue mejorando un poco, aunque no lo que a mí me hubiese gustado. Ahora podíamos hablar a medias entre nosotros, aunque nuestras conversaciones se limitaban a saludos— secos de parte de él y tímidos de parte mía—, invitaciones para jugar al quidditch y otras trivialidades.

Sin embargo, Lorcan había desarrollado la costumbre de llamarme _pelirroja_, en lugar de Lily. Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, probablemente me hubiese enfadado, pero tratándose de Lorcan, sólo hacía que el color de mi cabello me gustase aún más.

Antes de darme cuenta, el momento de entrar a Hogwarts nos había llegado a Hugo, Lysander, Lorcan y a mí. Recuerdo que nunca había estado tan emocionada en mi vida.

Los cuatro nos encontrábamos en uno de los compartimentos del tren en el viaje de ida. Hugo no paraba de hablar sobre todas las cosas que su padre había prometido darle si quedaba en Gryffindor, y yo me limitaba a comer una varita de regaliz que había comprado a la señora del carrito hacía un rato y de vez en cuando mandaba disimuladas miradas a Lorcan, quien se encontraba abstraído en un libro.

— Y ustedes, ¿en qué casa quieren quedar?— soltó Hugo de pronto, lo que provocó que yo le voltease a ver.

— No lo sé— respondió Lysander—. Mi padre fue Hufflepuff, así que supongo que esa casa está bien.

— Pero tu madre fue Ravenclaw, ¿no es así?— intervine yo, acomodándome mejor en mi asiento y dando otra mordida a mi dulce.

— Sí, pero si alguno de nosotros dos puede llegar a quedar allí, definitivamente será Lor, no yo— el aludido levantó la mirada de su libro y yo me topé con sus grandes ojos azul oscuro. Ese inevitable sonrojo no tardó en alcanzar mis mejillas.

— ¿Entonces, tú irás a Hufflepuff, Hugo sobornará al Sombrero Seleccionador para que lo sortee en Gryffindor y yo quedaré en a casa de los cerebritos? Eso suena bien— el comentario burlón de Lorcan me hizo sonreír inconscientemente, con el tiempo había llegado a descubrir esa faceta de él. Luego se volvió a mí y el corazón dejó de latirme por un instante—. ¿Qué hay de ti, pelirroja?

No supe qué responder a eso, en parte porque él se estaba dirigiendo a mí y eso siempre me afectaba de sobremanera; en parte porque realmente no tenía idea de la respuesta. La verdad era que no me importaba en cuál casa llegase a quedar, en ese aspecto mis padres siempre habían sido bastante comprensivos— contrario a algunos de mis tíos—. Eso lo había comprobado aún más cuando, hace dos años, mi hermano Albus había sido sorteado en Slytherin y mis padres se lo habían tomado bastante bien. _La persona es quien hace al mago, no la casa,_ habían sido las palabras de mi padre, y el tema había sido zanjado ahí.

Miré a Lorcan por el rabillo del ojo, quien había iniciado una conversación sobre quidditch con Lysander y Hugo, y me encontré a mi misma deseando quedar en la misma casa que él, sin importar cuál terminase siendo.

Pero, por desgracia, no tuve tanta suerte.

Apenas unos segundos después de que el Sombrero Seleccionador tocase mi cabeza, fui enviada a Gryffindor. Jamás había visto a mi hermano James jactarse tanto de que yo era su hermana menor.

Por fin llegó el turno de los gemelos Scamander y yo tenía el corazón en el puño.

Lorcan se sentó con calma en el banquillo y el subdirector, el profesor Flitwick, le puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

— ¡Slytherin!— había clamado éste después de unos cuantos minutos y juro que sentí como si alguien me hubiese golpeado justo en el pecho.

Al final, Lysander resultó quedar en la casa de los tejones, y pareció estar satisfecho por ello. Hugo logró su cometido de ser sorteado en Gryffindor.

— Esa Nimbus 2020 ya es mía— dijo en cuanto se hubo sentado junto a mí en la mesa del comedor, luego volteó a ver a Lysander, quien nos saludaba desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, y ya no pareció estar tan contento.

Por mi parte, no podía evitar sentirme afligida por el hecho de que Lorcan y yo hubiésemos quedado en casas tan distintas. Vale, que es verdad que yo sabía que los estudiantes de Slytherin no eran malos, mi propio hermano era uno de ellos. Y también estaba ese chico, Scorpius Malfoy, que se había hecho tan amigo de Al durante su primer año, y él me agradaba bastante, muy aparte de lo que tío Ron llegase a decir de su familia. Aun así, eso no quitaba que, no importaba los años que pasasen ni los cambios que hubiese, la casa de los leones y la de las serpientes seguían teniendo conflictos entre sí. Yo dudaba que eso alguna vez fuese a cambiar.

Nunca en mi vida había sentido que esa brecha que existía entre Lorcan y yo se hiciese tan grande.

Mi primer año pasó sin ningún tipo de complicaciones, al igual que el segundo, y en ese tiempo yo sólo me limitaba a observar disimuladamente a Lorcan durante las clases que compartíamos y a desear poder acercármele, sin tener ningún éxito. A veces, si tenía suerte, tal vez compartiésemos alguna charla corta o me dedicase una de esas sonrisas que me hacían derretir. Entonces, durante mi tercer año, me di cuenta de que ya no me podía seguir negando la realidad durante más tiempo.

Me gustaba Lorcan Scamander.

Esa verdad fue bastante dura de aceptar, principalmente porque sabía que no tenía prácticamente ninguna posibilidad con él. Es decir, el chico apenas y me registraba. Para él sólo era la prima del mejor amigo de su gemelo, la molesta niña que a los seis años había sido la razón de que le castigasen. Eso me lastimaba de sobremanera y me hacía desear que me pudiese gustar algún otro chico, tal vez alguien de mi propia casa, incluso podría ser Lysander— aunque hace algún tiempo él había comenzado a pregonar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de mi prima Roxanne, y a ella parecía horrorizarle este hecho—.

Pero no, era Lorcan, y conforme pasaba el tiempo sólo parecía que me gustaba más y más.

Luego, al iniciar nuestro mi cuarto año, ocurrió algo que empeoró aun más las cosas, si es que eso era posible.

Yo estaba consciente de que Lorcan era guapo, creo que desde siempre lo había estado. Tenía el cabello rubio, sólo unos tonos más claro que el de su hermano, y un poco largo, pero de un modo que sólo hacia resaltar sus facciones bien definidas. Sus ojos, de ese azul profundo y cautivante, le daban un aire de misterio, y su sonrisa, que de un momento para otro se había vuelto burlona y algo descarada, era verdaderamente arrebatadora.

Todas esas cualidades yo ya las había notado hacia mucho, pero en cuarto año todas las demás chicas parecieron notarlas junto conmigo.

Incluida Ella Zabini, una despampanante morena de Slytherin de séptimo año, conocida por haberse metido con cada uno de los chicos de su generación, en ese costal también estaba metido mi hermano James.

Por supuesto, no se tardó mucho tiempo en lograr engatusar a Lorcan.

— Escuche que el fin de semana se besuquearon en uno de los baños de prefectos— había dicho mi compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga, Riley Clarkson, una mañana mientras desayunábamos en el Gran Comedor. Después se pasó uno de sus cortos mechones de cabello castaño tras la oreja me giñó uno de sus bonitos ojos color ámbar—. Parece que el chiquillo salió algo precoz— comentó con burla.

En ese momento desee correr hacia él y reclamarle, gritarle y quizá golpearle por estar lastimándome de ese modo. Pero sabía que no podía, no tenía ningún derecho, él y yo no éramos nada y por tanto no me debía ninguna explicación. Así que esa noche sólo me limité a llorar, ocultándome de todo el mundo, justo como ocultaba de todos mis sentimientos por Lorcan.

La relación entre Lorcan y Zabini fue bastante inestable, aunque no se podía esperar otra cosa. Solían terminar cada pocas semanas, casi siempre debido a infidelidades de parte de ella, para luego regresar tiempo después. Llegó un punto en que las infidelidades comenzaron a ser departe de los dos.

Yo cada vez me hundía más.

Al terminar el curso, Ella Zabini decidió dejar las cosas con Lorcan, ya que ella ya no iba a regresar a Hogwarts el siguiente año. Eso no pareció afectar mucho al rubio, y si lo hizo no lo demostró. Para quinto año, Lorcan ya se había hecho una reputación, y no precisamente buena. Era conocido por ser un mujeriego, siempre saliendo con diferentes chicas y todas mayores que él.

Para cuando cumplí dieciséis ya me había dado cuenta de que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de un chico con el que jamás tendría una oportunidad.

Sin embargo, mi verdadera historia con Lorcan Scamander dio inicio diez años después de que le conociese, en el verano justo antes de comenzar mi sexto año…

* * *

**Aunque no me lo vayan a creer, esto inició siendo sólo una pequeña introducción a la historia, y terminó siendo un primer capítulo de más de 3,000 palabras, lo más grande que he escrito hasta ahora. Les juro que sentía que algo me había poseído mientras escribía esto. Algo curioso es que mientras lo escribía estaba viendo la historia de J. K Rowling en la televisión— lo que me inspiró bastante— y, en algún punto entre las interrupciones de mi mamá y mis constantes correcciones, lo terminé mientras vería los Grammys XDDDDDDD**

**Y bueno, este fue el resultado. Algo importante que tengo que decir es que este fic no contendrá incesto ni slash, como mi otro fic VOL; es sólo la historia de una chica enamorada de un maldito idiota que ni la nota, nada fuera de lo común XP También que estará escrita en primera persona, lo que me pone un poco nerviosa porque es la primera vez que escribo desde esa perspectiva, pero siento que la historia quedará mejor si lo hago de esa manera.**

**Otra cosa, tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar, debido a que en este fic los capítulos serán bastante largos y eso toma tiempo, además de que primero tengo que terminar de escribir VOL, que es una prioridad en este momento. También esta ese infierno al que me veo obligada a ir cinco veces a la semana y que algunos osan llamar escuela.**

**Antes de despedirme, me veo en la impetuosa necesidad de pedirles, rogarles, implorarles un review (porfaaaa, porfaaaaaaaaaa, porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa). Juro que no tienen idea de cuánto significan para mí, me hacen muy feliz, y si soy feliz escribo más rápido y mejor**

**Eso es todo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos,**

**Pam. **


	2. Primera Cita

**Bueno, la razón por la que subo tan pronto esto es porque traigo un ataque de inspiración y tuve un fin de semana desocupado XD**

**Agradezco los reviews a **_**cieloabierto**_** (bezote, linda), **_**Sayukira**_**, **_**Lun Black**_**, **_**AgussArce**_** y **_**Basileya**_**, son un amor de verdad y ya ahorita me pongo a contestarlos. También gracias por los alerts y favoritos ;)**

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, eso me hace miserable y ustedes me lo siguen recordando.**

**Nos leemos abajo ñ.ñ**

* * *

**Segunda estrella a la derecha y hasta que amanezca.**

**2. Primera Cita.**

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo una vez más— la verdad es que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en el último par de horas, pero estaba segura de que eran demasiadas—, y me aseguré de que todo estuviese en su lugar; comprobé de que esos jeans claros ajustasen bien en mi cintura, que la bonita blusa de botones rosada que me había puesto hiciese resaltar el tono lechoso de mi piel y que los tacones color crema que usaba estilizasen mi figura de la manera en que deseaba. Todo tenía que estar perfecto.

Suspiré, antes de amarrar mi pelirroja cabellera en una coleta alta, de forma casual pero que, esperaba, se viese elegante.

Me acerqué aun más al espejo, pare así poder apreciar hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi apariencia.

Sabía que era guapa, me lo habían dicho demasiadas veces como para no estar consciente de ello. Tal vez no poseía una belleza exótica e impactante como la de mis primas Victoire y Dominique, pero tenía lo mío. Poseía un rostro bonito, de nariz afilada y grandes ojos color marrón, que había resaltado con sombras cafés y mascara de pestañas para la ocasión. Mis labios eran rosas y en ese momento, gracias al brillo labial que había aplicado en ellos, lo eran aún más. Tal vez tuviese demasiadas pecas sobre las mejillas y la nariz, pero con el tiempo me había comenzado a gustar ese aire infantil que me daban. Además, era delgada, aunque con menos curvas de las que desearía, pero tenía un lindo cuerpo.

Sí, en definitiva era una chica atractiva. Era digna hija de Ginny Potter, como algunos decían.

Pero en ese momento no era suficiente sólo estar _guapa_. No, yo tenía que estar perfecta, hermosa, alucinante… todo para mi cita con Lorcan.

Vale, vale, tal vez no fuese _mi cita con Lorcan._ En realidad sí iba a salir con él, pero también vendrían Hugo y otra chica a la que no conocía.

Todo comenzó ese mismo día, pero poco más de un par de horas antes, cuando Hugo Weasley me llamó a casa para pedirme un favor…

— _Hugo, no lo sé._

— _Oh, vamos, Lily, ¡te lo suplico!_

_Solté un resoplido con pesadez y subí mis pies desnudos sobre el sofá de la sala, que es dónde me encontraba en ese instante._

_La voz de mi primo sonó distorsionada al otro lado de la línea. _

— _Mira, ya le hablé de ti, y realmente está muy emocionada por conocerte. Se acaba de mudar, Lilis, así que no conoce a nadie._

_La cosa estaba así: una chica, que por lo que entendí venia de Estados Unidos, se había mudado al vecindario Muggle en el que vivía Hugo. Habían hablado unas cuantas veces durante la última semana hasta que mi primo se había animado a invitarla a salir, entonces había descubierto ese extraño amor que sentía esta chica por las citas dobles. Allí es donde entraba yo._

— _Por favor— imploró Hugo, y casi fue como si pudiese ver la cara de cordero degollado que estaba segura se encontraba haciendo—. Lorcan ya me dijo que sí vendrá. No puedes quedarme mal, Lily._

_En cuando ese nombre escapó de los labios de mi primo, sentí que el aire me hacía falta. _

— _¿L-lorcan?_

— _Así es— confirmó Hugo, sin notar el tono tembloroso con el que había hablado—. Se lo pedí a Lysander, pero ya sabes cómo se pone con eso de serle fiel a Roxanne, aunque para empezar ellos ni siquiera sean novios y ella no quiera verle ni en pintura. Le dije que sólo se trataba de ti, pero eso no le hizo cambiar de opinión, y Lorcan aceptó venir en su lugar._

_Las palabras de mi primo dejaron de tener significado para mí. Sólo podía pensar en Lorcan, en que _iba_ estar en una cita con _él_. ¿Lo sabría? ¿Sabría que su cita iba a ser yo y aún así aceptó? Ese pensamiento hizo que un agradable cosquilleo subiera por la boca de mi estomago. _

— _Está bien._

_Mi respuesta pareció sorprender al Weasley, ya que se quedó callado durante unos cuantos segundos._

— _¿En serio?— la voz de Hugo adquirió un tinte de excitación e incredulidad—. Mira, sé que tú y Lorcan no son las personas más cercanas del planeta y temía que…_

— _De verdad, Hugo. Iré— le interrumpí, alegrándome de que nadie estuviese viendo esa sonrisa estúpida que se había formado en mi cara._

— _¡Genial, entonces pasaremos por ti a las siete!— chilló Hugo antes de colgar el teléfono sin consideración alguna. Yo me quedé unos minutos más sin moverme ni un ápice, con el inalámbrico apoyado contra una de mis orejas y mejilla y el pitido que indicaba que no había nadie en la otra línea haciendo eco en mi cerebro. Después colgué el teléfono bruscamente y me precipité escaleras arriba, como una flecha directo a mi habitación. Tenía menos de dos horas para arreglarme, y la perspectiva de ver a Lorcan sólo hacía que mi nerviosismo alcanzase límites insospechados._

_Tal vez en ese momento podría parecer que estaba actuando como una tonta chiquilla cursi e infantil. Pero, siendo una adolecente se dieciséis años en la espera de ver al chico que te gusta, ¿qué más se puede esperar?_

El sonido de un timbre hizo que saliese abruptamente de mi ensimismamiento. La voz jovial de mi primo resonó en la planta baja mientras saludaba alegremente a mis padres. Poco después le siguió la profunda, ronca y más calmada voz de Lorcan Scamander, y yo sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir por completo.

Aspiré una última y profunda bocanada de aire para infundirme valor antes de tomar el bolso que se hallaba sobre el escritorio y la fina chaqueta de cuero café que descansaba en la cama.

Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

— Y entonces dije: "Compañero, sinceramente no me interesa, a mí sólo dame mi comida".

Todos comenzamos a reír por la anécdota que nos acababa de contar Hugo, aunque, si he de serles sincera, yo no la encontraba tan graciosa.

— Oh, Hugo, eso fue tan… hilarante.

La menuda rubia que se encontraba frente a mí soltó una risilla estúpida— de esas que algunos chicos encontraban _adorable_— y comenzó a jugar con uno de los bucles dorados de su cabello; lo que, a mi parecer, sólo la hacía lucir aún más tonta. Sin embargo allí estaba, con uno de los brazos de mi primo rodeando sus delgados hombros, ambos coqueteándose descaradamente.

Miré de reojo al muchacho que se encontraba junto a mí y fruncí los labios. Lorcan y yo no nos parecíamos en nada a Hugo y su cita, ambos sentados a la mayor distancia posible el uno del otro, Lorcan echado de forma descuidada y poco formal en su silla, yo tal vez demasiado tensa y derecha en la mía.

— Y tú, Melanie, eres encantadora— respondió galantemente mi primo, dedicándole a la chica entre sus brazos una media sonrisa.

No lo negaría, Hugo Weasley era guapo. En Hogwarts, muchas chicas se me habían acercado sólo porque sabían que yo era su prima y que él y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Su cabellera rojiza era intensa y hacia que tuviese que voltearle a ver más de una vez; unos bonitos ojos marrones y con largas pestañas; alto y de buena confección física. Había escuchado por allí que a las chicas les parecía que las pecas en su rostro le hacían completamente adorable.

Algunas personas solían decir que yo me parecía más físicamente a mi primo de lo que lo hacía con mis propios hermanos. A veces yo pensaba que incluso emocionalmente estaba más unida a Hugo de lo que lo estaba con Jimmy y Al, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

— Me encanta cuando me hablas de esa forma, te hace sonar aún más británico— dijo Melanie con jocosidad.

Escuche cómo a mi lado Lorcan dejaba escapar un bufido nada disimulado. Voltee a verle y pude leer claramente en su expresión cómo deseaba que en ese mismo instante alguien entrase por la puerta del local con un cuchillo, se acercase a él y le asesinase allí mismo. Yo deseaba exactamente lo mismo, pero que en su lugar la victima fuese esa tal Melanie.

La cita de Hugo inspeccionó con sus ojos miel todo a su alrededor, fascinada. Nos encontrábamos en una cafetería Muggle cerca de un centro comercial, nada fuera de lo común, por lo menos para mí.

— En realidad, todo aquí es simplemente maravilloso y tan ingles— comentó dándole una mordida a una papa cubierta de cátsup que había tomado de su plato. Y es que— cómo no— su orden había sido pecado y papas, lo cual era _tan británico._

Miré el plato de ensalada con pollo a medio comer frente a mí e hice una mueca de asco.

— Sí bueno, es lógico que cada una de las cosas que nos rodeen sean _muy_ _inglesas,_ después de todo, es en Inglaterra en donde te encuentras— soltó Lorcan mordazmente. Tuve que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no reír ante esto.

— Lo que Lorcan quiso decir con eso es que todo aquí en Inglaterra es así de maravilloso y que está encantado de que ahora tú puedas ser parte de ello— se apresuró a decir Hugo, enviándole miradas amenazadoras a su amigo mientras este le sonreía burlonamente.

— Ay, Hugo, me encanta cuando utilizas palabras como _aquí_ o _por siempre_ con ese hermoso acento británico que tienes— suspiró la chica.

Juro que pensé que si esto no terminaba rápido iba a vomitar.

— Bueno, lindura, quiero que sepas que _aquí_ voy a estar _por siempre,_ para ti— la manera en que el pelirrojo exageró su acento se me antojo francamente ridícula. Voltee a ver a Lorcan sólo porque no soportaba seguir presenciando aquella escena, este rodó los ojos con fastidió y luego me sonrió juguetonamente.

Entonces pensé que, tal vez, no sería tan horrible tener que soportar a Hugo ligando con aquella chica, si eso significaba estar junto a Lorcan.

* * *

— Juro que en cuanto encuentre a Hugo le mataré.

Pude notar, por el tono que empleaba la voz de Lorcan, que estaba molesto. Él y yo no hallábamos deambulando por el centro comercial que poco a poco se iba vaciando. No teníamos idea de dónde estaban mi primo y su cita, ya que poco después de que hubiésemos salido de aquella cafetería, ambos se habían desaparecido. No quería ni pensar en las razones por las que lo habían hecho, porque entonces tendría que devolver lo poco de ensalada que había logrado comer.

Maldito Hugo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por habernos estado torturando durante la última hora y media y luego haberse ido a quién sabe dónde sin siquiera disculparse?— inquirí.

Lorcan frenó en seco y tuve que hacer lo mismo para no chocarme con su ancha espalda. Volteó a verme y me sonrió de una forma que me hizo estremecer.

— Vaya, pelirroja, no sabía que además de bonita podías ser graciosa.

Y me quedé sin palabras. ¿Lorcan Scamander acababa de decirme _bonita_?

— Tú nunca preguntaste— dije, intentando que el tono de mi voz no denotase lo nerviosa que estaba por dentro.

Lorcan volvió a sonreír antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir caminando. Yo le seguí en silencio y de nuevo me sentí como si tuviese seis años, cuando aún no comprendía mis sentimientos por el rubio y sólo sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de poder acercármele y decirle algo, pero nunca lo hacía. Una sonrisa amarga se formó en mis labios al darme cuenta de lo poco que en realidad habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces.

De pronto, algo captó mi atención. En uno de los aparadores de una tienda Muggle se exhibían un montón de televisiones de apariencia moderna y costosa, y en cada una de ellas estaban pasando la misma película: Peter Pan.

Mis piernas me guiaron rápidamente hacia allí sin que yo a penas y me diese cuenta.

No importaba los años que pasasen, esa historia seguía teniendo un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Me encantaba su mensaje y lo que te enseñaba. A veces me encontraba deseando que una noche Peter Pan tocase a mi ventana y me llevase al país de Nunca Jamás, donde no tendría que preocuparme por cosas como crecer, tener responsabilidades o enamorarme. Por desgracia, sabía que eso no era posible.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiese que alguien se posaba tras de mí y me tomaba del brazo.

— Oye, ¿puedes decirme a qué es a lo que huleo hoy como para que las personas estén huyendo de mí de ese modo?— espetó Lorcan a mis espaldas con la voz algo agitada, así que imagine que había ido corriendo hacia mí.

Yo me giré para mirarle y sonreí suavemente al verle allí, frente a mí, con sus ojos azul oscuro brillando intensamente. El levanto su mirada de la mía para observar lo que momentos antes yo había estado viendo.

— ¿Sigues obsesionada con eso?— dijo en cuanto vio de lo que se trataba.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté yo, desconcertada.

Como toda respuesta, Lorcan señalo a las pantallas de la tienda y dijo—: Recuerdo que cuando niños te encantaba todo lo relacionado con ese cuento. Llevabas el libro a todas partes y siempre estabas hablando de Nunca Jamás, piratas e indios— una sonrisa que me pareció nostálgica se formó en sus labios—. Incluso me acuerdo que una vez nos obligaste a Hugo, Lys y a mí a ver esa película contigo.

Sentí cómo sus palabras me hacían enrojecer lentamente, más aún al darme cuenta de que eran verdad. Sin embargo, no parecía que me estuviese echando nada en cara, sólo recordando viejos tiempos. Eso me hizo pensar que, sólo tal vez, Lorcan y yo estuviésemos más unidos de lo que yo creía.

— Y bien— rompió el silencio el rubio, dando un suspiro—, ¿alguna idea de cómo podemos encontrar a tu primo?

— En realidad no— respondí abatida.

— ¿Y no podrías llamarle?— al ver la cara de confusión que puse, el chico continuó—: Tú sabes, ese cacharro que los Muggles usan para comunicarse entre ellos, y tan pequeño como para caber en un bolsillo.

Maldije internamente al darme cuenta de qué era de lo que estaba hablando. _Un celular._ Claro, yo tenía uno, papá me lo había dado el año pasado, por recomendación tía Hermione, ya que Hugo y Rose también poseían uno. Además, así era mucho más fácil localizarnos cuando veníamos a casa de vacaciones y salíamos por allí; sin mencionar que era mucho menos llamativo que utilizar un _patronus,_ eso seguro.

Aun así, mis padres casi nunca recordaban que el celular estaba allí así que pocas veces me pedían que me lo llevara cuando saliese, y yo no tenía amigos Muggles como los tenía mi primo, por lo que no tenía realmente nadie a quien llamar y pocas veces lo utilizaba. No fue demasiado sorpresivo para mí darme cuenta de que no lo traía conmigo.

Lorcan sólo frunció el ceño cuando se lo dije.

— Bueno, en vista de que Hugo cargaba todo el dinero Muggle consigo y de que no creo que me acepten ni un maldito Kunt en este lugar, tendremos que regresar caminando a tu casa— dijo él con hastío.

Yo sólo me sonrojé y abrí mucho los ojos con sorpresa. Sabía a lo que se refería con eso de tener que caminar a casa, ya que no teníamos suficiente dinero para un taxi, ni siquiera para un simple autobús. Pero Lorcan estaba diciendo que me acompañaría a casa y eso me ponía realmente nerviosa.

— Pero no hace falta que me lleves a casa, ¿sabes? Puedo llegar perfectamente sola— las palabras salieron atropelladas de mi boca mientras apartaba mechones rojizos de mi rostro y los ocultaba tras mi oreja.

Lorcan sonrió torcidamente y luego se inclinó hacia mí con las manos en los bolcillos del pantalón, mirándome como si fuese un pequeño conejito y él un zorro a punto de darme caza.

— Oh, estoy seguro de eso, pelirroja. Pero resulta que si yo me fuese caminando a casa probablemente llegaría en poco más de un día, si es que no me pierdo en el camino, claro. Y considero mucho más fácil ir a la tuya y de ahí tomar la red flú.

El tono burlón con el que habló el chico hizo que mi piel adquiriera una tonalidad alarmantemente parecida a la de mi cabello.

Decidí en ese momento que odiaba estar cerca de Lorcan, porque siempre actuaba estúpidamente cuando estaba con él. _Lorcan Scamander me hacía estúpida._

El pareció notar mi vergüenza ya que su sonrisa cambió a una más cálida y amigable.

— Además, sigo siendo un caballero y como tal, Lily, no puedo permitir que una damita como tú camine sola por las calles de noche, aunque se trate de una chica fuerte.

Dicho esto, se encaminó a la salida del centro comercial y abrió la puerta de este, esperando para que yo pudiese salir por ella. Cuando lo hice él realizó una exagerada reverencia y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

— Vaya, si que eres un caballero— comenté entre risas.

— Es una de mis muchas cualidades, además de guapo— me siguió el juego mientras ambos nos adentrábamos en las ya oscurecidas calles de la ciudad.

— Y que no se te olvide modesto.

— Oh, y también poseo un encantador acento británico, ¿sabes?— Lorcan exageró su acento tan ridículamente como lo había hecho Hugo hace un rato y ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

— Sí, pero pierde su encanto cuando hablas con otra inglesa— rebatí yo.

— Claro que no.

Y así continuamos, yo guiando el paso y Lorcan siguiéndome de cerca. Lo cierto es que me sabía manejar bien en el mundo Muggle y eso se lo debía a papá. Cuando era pequeña, él solía sacarnos a mis hermanos, a Teddy y a mí a pasear por la ciudad; tal vez ir a jugar a algún parque o a comer un helado. Cuando podía mamá se nos unía y era realmente divertido.

A mi padre le gusta estar en el mundo Muggle, porque allí nadie le conoce, ni le pide autógrafos, ni sabe nada de su pasado. Allí podemos ser simplemente una familia.

Lorcan y yo estuvimos hablando durante todo el camino y para mi sorpresa no fue ni incomodo ni extraño como hubiese esperado. Le hablé de mi preocupación acerca de los resultados de los TIMO's, especialmente en pociones, materia en la que no era tan buena— a diferencia de mis hermanos—. El me contó sobre su sueño de ser biólogo marino en el futuro y de lo orgulloso que estaba su padre por ello.

Yo me sentía en un sueño. Por primera vez en toda mi vida estaba entablando una conversación real con Lorcan Scamander, sin nadie de por medio ni nerviosismo de mi parte, como siempre lo había querido. De pronto, el chico ya no me pareció tan inalcanzable, y le conocía desde la infancia, eso me debería de ayudar en algo.

Desee que ese momento junto a él no terminase nunca. Desgraciadamente, más pronto de lo que me hubiese gustado ya nos encontrábamos frente a mi hogar, el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**¿Y…? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Algo que tienen que saber desde ya es que esta historia se desarrollará lento, demasiado, tan lento que les desesperaré y querrán matarme. Pero considero que esas son las historias que valen la pena leer, sooo… **

**Oh, y espero que les gustara la aparición de Hugo. Él es y será siempre mi personaje favorito de la tercera generación así que grito al más puro estilo fangirl cada que escribo sobre él.**

**Por cierto, sólo por si alguien no lo entendió, las partes en que Melanie dice que le gusta cuando Hugo utiliza palabras como "aquí" y "por siempre" es porque en inglés significaría "here" y "forever" y ya saben que los ingleses lo pronuncian con ese **_**lovely british accent**_** que te hace derretir (por lo menos a mí). **

**Con este fic no voy a prometer actualizar pronto porque voy más bien a como me acomodo. Pero con VOL sí prometo actualizar rápido y luego me tardo un chorro— sé que recibiré regaños por eso—, así que no diré nada XD.**

**Besos y nos leemos,**

**Pam. **


	3. Más cerca que nunca

**Chanchanchanchan….**

**Amores de mi vida, vengo aquí con un súpermegahíper gran capítulo— por lo menos para lo que suelo escribir—, todo gracias a que me engripé y estuve en cama dos días XD Pero ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparse :3**

**En fin, agradezco a **_**cieloabierto**_** (much love!), **_**Basileya**_**, **_**AgussArce**_**, **_**Lily Loop**_** y **_**Francisca**_** por sus comentarios en el cap anterior.**

**En respuesta a **_**Francisca**_**: **ASDFGJHFSADF mil gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te gustara. ¡Besote!

**Disclaimer: TODO ESTO ME PERTENECE. ¿ME ESCUCHARON, BITCHES? AMENAZÉ A ROWLING CON UN CUCHILLO Y AHORA TODO ES MÍO… AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… la verdad no :(**

**Nos vemos abajo XP**

* * *

**Segunda estrella a la derecha y hasta que amanezca.**

**3. Más cerca que nunca.**

— Lily Luna Potter, ¿qué horas son estas de llegar a casa? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Oh, señorita, estas en problemas.

La regañina de mi madre no se hizo esperar ni un segundo después de que hubiese puesto un pie dentro de la casa junto con Lorcan, haciendo que me arrepintiese inmediatamente de haberlo hecho. Si me lo preguntan, no era tan tarde. En realidad, apenas iban a dar la once, pero mis padres eran unos exagerados que se alteraban y armaban un rollo por cualquier cosa, avergonzándome en el proceso.

Y, Merlín, hubiese preferido seguir caminando por las frescas y anchas calles de la ciudad, Lorcan Scamander como única compañía. No recordaba la última vez que me la había pasado tan bien y a gusto.

— Lo siento, mamá. No teníamos dinero para un taxi o un autobús y tuvimos que regresar caminando— dije lo más sumisamente que pude. Poseía el suficiente sentido común como para saber que no me convenía hacer enojar a mamá más de lo que ya estaba.

— Pudiste haber llamado, hija, así podríamos haber ido a recogerles— intervino mi padre con tranquilidad y una postura mucho menos amenazante que la de la pelirroja mujer a su lado.

— Me olvidé del celular, papá— expliqué, agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?— profirió mi mamá con brusquedad—. ¿Entonces de qué te sirve tener uno si al final ni siquiera lo usas?

_Yo nunca lo quise, ustedes me lo dieron_, pensé, pero no dije nada. Yo nunca decía nada.

— Disculpen que interrumpa— Lorcan se aclaró la garganta antes de colocarse un paso por delante de mí y dedicarle a mis padres una de las sonrisas más perfectas y encantadoras de su repertorio—. En realidad, todo fue mi culpa, por no haber llevado un poco de dinero Muggle conmigo. Le debo una grande a Lily, de hecho, porque sin ella lo más probable es que me hubiese perdido intentando regresar a casa.

Esta explicación pareció calmar un poco a mis progenitores, pero a la vez les hizo incomodarse por algo que en ese momento no comprendí.

— No te preocupes, Lorcan, cielo. Puedes utilizar la chimenea si quieres— el semblante de mamá se suavizó notoriamente cuando se dirigió al rubio, arreglándoselas aun así para mandarme una mirada severa mientras le guiaba hacia la estancia. Papá y yo les seguimos inmediatamente.

Al llegar allí me encontré con Albus, sentado en el sofá cerca a la chimenea junto a su novia, Cathy Parker, una ex Ravenclaw de cabello rojizo y bonita sonrisa. Ella y mi hermano llevaban saliendo desde quinto curso y parecía que las cosas iban en serio, además, ella me agradaba y se notaba que era una buena chica.

Le sonreí como saludo y ella me sonrió de vuelta.

— Saluda a tus padres de nuestra parte, querido— habló mi madre, sosteniendo un pequeño cuenco con polvos flú y tendiéndoselo al muchacho.

— Muchas gracias, tía Ginny.

No era extraño que los gemelos Scamander gozaran de ese tipo de confianza entre mi familia. Yo llamaba de esa misma forma a mi madrina y a su esposo, no porque compartiésemos ningún tipo de lazo consanguíneo, para mi gran alivio.

— Gracias a ti, muchacho, por cuidar de Lily y traerla a salvo— repuso papá, sonriendo de lado, pero su sonrisa me pareció algo falsa.

— Ya lo dije, fue ella quien cuidó de mi— Lorcan se encogió de hombros antes de girarse hacia mí—. Nos vemos, Lily.

— Adiós, Lorcan— respondí escuetamente, eludiendo su mirada en todo momento.

Y antes de lo que me hubiese gustado, Lorcan ya había desaparecido entre las llamas verdes.

— Ahora tú, jovencita, no creas que hemos terminado contigo— me riñó mamá sin perder tiempo, aunque ya me lo esperaba.

— Creíamos que estarías con Hugo— dijo mi padre con un poco de severidad en su voz, pero sólo un poco.

— ¡Y lo estaba!— me apresuré a responder, casi con desespero—. Pero…

Papá alzó una ceja, esperando a que prosiguiese. Al ver que no lo hacía y que tampoco lo haría pronto, susurró—: ¿Pero…?

— B-bueno, la otra chica c-con la que íbamos se sentía mal y-y tubo q-que llevarla a su casa…— de verdad que yo era un asco mintiendo, ya había asumido ese hecho pero no por eso me jodía menos.

— Está bien, cariño— dijo papá, quien pareció tragarse mi pobre excusa. O fingió hacerlo.

— Aún así, Lily, cuando te dejamos ir fue porque creímos que Hugo estaría contigo en todo momento; no que te tendrías que quedar sola con Lorcan— señaló mamá.

— Pero si he estado millones de veces a solas con Lysander y a ustedes no parece molestarles. ¿Cuál es la diferencia con Lorcan?— protesté yo, aunque ya me temía la respuesta.

— Es diferente y ya— fue la pobre contestación de mi padre.

_Porque Lysander es el chico bueno y confiable; Lorcan es el que tiene mala fama de cretino y mujeriego. Lysander es agradable y divertido; Lorcan cortante y burlón. Lysander es un Hufflepuff; Lorcan un Slytherin, y eso es lo que más me disgusta._ Esa fue la respuesta que me di a mí misma, pero, como siempre, nada salió de mis labios.

Respiré hondamente y me crucé de brazos, intentando ocultar mi enojo lo mejor posible.

— Bien, niños, nosotros nos retiramos a dormir— musitó mi padre, encaminándose escaleras arriba y seguido por mamá—. No se queden hasta muy tarde, Albus. Adiós, Cathy.

— Que descansen, señores Potter. Y gracias por su hospitalidad— se despidió Cathy, sonriendo educadamente a mis padres.

— Es un placer, querida. Y por favor, ven más seguido, que me fascina charlar contigo.

La sonrisa de mamá fue brillante y miraba a la muchacha con algo que se me asemejó a la adoración. Cathy Parker ya tenía a Ginny Potter en la bolsa.

Una vez que mis padres hubiesen desaparecido por las escaleras, yo me dejé caer pesadamente en el sofá junto a Albus, soltando un bufido de frustración en el proceso.

— ¿Pero cuál es su problema?— mascullé con rabia contenida. Y es que estaba muy molesta. Mis padres, de ente todas las personas, estaban juzgando a Lorcan por cómo actuaba a veces y por lo que se decía de él. Está bien, no era el mejor chico del mundo, ni el mejor partido, pero aun así… _yo le quería_.

Albus se me quedó viendo fijamente, escudriñándome atentamente con sus verdes— muy verdes— ojos. A veces me asustaba lo parecidos que eran él y mi padre. Sólo le faltaban las gafas— las cuales heredó James—, la cicatriz y tener el cabello un poco más desordenado y podría ser un clon de Harry Potter en sus años de juventud. Aunque existían notables diferencias entre ambos, porque a pesar de ser de carácter similar: tranquilos y reservados, mi hermano poseía algo más. La forma en que te miraba, como si fuese un paso por delante de ti, no de una forma arrogante; sólo parecía que supiese algo de lo que tú aún no te dabas cuenta y estuviese sopesando los posibles pros y contras de ese hipotético conocimiento que los demás ignoraban. Porque Albus Severus Potter era un joven increíblemente astuto y centrado.

Sin embargo, también era justo, honesto y para nada sínico. Era eso lo que le diferenciaba de los otros Slytherins, según mi familia.

Yo ya no sabía qué creer.

— Bueno, Lily, yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Scamander goza de una muy conocida reputación en Hogwarts, y no precisamente buena. Te debiste haber quedado con Hugo— dijo mi hermano suave pero contundentemente.

Antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, me puse de pie y lo encaré.

— ¡Pues disculpa que me haya regresado con Lorcan en lugar de haber pasado horas buscando a Hugo como una estúpida mientras él se la pasaba de lo lindo fajándose con una desconocida!

No me importó que mi grito probablemente se hubiese escuchado hasta la planta superior. Di media vuelta y, sin siquiera despedirme, comencé a subir las escaleras directo a mi habitación, completamente indiferente al fuerte sonido que hacían mis pies al pisar.

Lo cierto es que yo no solía enojarme muy seguido, y si lo hacía no lo demostraba. Con el tiempo había aprendido que a las personas les gustaba relacionarse con alguien calmado y amigable, que siempre prestase atención sus problemas pero que nunca hablase de los suyos, porque a nadie le gustaba escuchar cosas desagradables. Yo era justamente así, y eso me había hecho ganarme bastantes amigos durante mis años en Hogwarts, con una gran popularidad incluida.

Pero, al final del día, seguía siendo un ser humano e incluso yo explotaba de vez en cuando. Sólo me alegraba haberlo hecho con Al y no con otra persona a la que tal vez _sí_ le hubiese sorprendido mi comportamiento. Pero, como dije antes, Albus siempre iba un paso por delante de todos.

Y no, yo no me alteraba con facilidad, pero darme cuenta de lo hipócrita que podía llegar a ser mi familia a veces, y más habiéndose tratado de Lorcan, lo había logrado a un punto impresionante. Aunque a estas alturas, ya debería haberme dado cuenta que todo lo relacionado con ese rubio descarado me ponía de cabeza.

Llegue a mi dormitorio y sentí un gran alivio inundarme cuando por fin cerré la puerta. Estaba dispuesta a tirarme en mi cama e intentar olvidar que este día alguna vez ocurrió— o por lo menos una parte—, cuando algo llamó mi atención. Allí, sobre el escritorio, un pequeño rectángulo de color blanco, con la pantalla apagada, pero una pequeña lucecita parpadeando insistentemente para atraer la vista.

Me acerqué para tomarlo y al ver de lo que se trataba mi enojo incrementó, sólo un poco más. Cuatro mensajes y siete llamadas pedidas, todas de parte de Hugo.

"_Lily, ¿dónde se han metido?", "Por las bolas de Merlín, Lily. Contesta el maldito teléfono", "Estoy llevando a Melanie a casa. ¿Dónde demonios están ustedes?", "Lily, llámame por favor". _

Mi mandíbula se iba apretando más y más conforme iba leyendo. Para cuando terminé, tenía el aparatejo apretado fuertemente entre mis manos. Lo lancé violentamente hacía el frente, imaginando que Hugo estaba justo delante de mí y que le acertaba directo en su pecosa cara, aunque en su lugar el celular se estrelló fuertemente contra la pared, quedando destrozado y probablemente inservible, lo que no pudo haberme importado menos.

Porque mañana probablemente volvería a ser la Lily de siempre, la que fingía que todo era perfecto en su vida y que era completamente feliz, la que no sufría por culpa de un maldito chico que le era completamente inalcanzable y que la lastimaba sin siquiera darse cuenta, y que todo el mundo se horrorizaría si se llegase a enterar de sus sentimientos por él.

Sí, mañana volvería a ser esa Lily, pero por ahora dedicaría lo que restaba de la noche a despotricar silenciosamente en contra de mi primo.

* * *

Por supuesto, otra de las cualidades que me caracterizaban era mi falta de fuerza de voluntad. A Hugo sólo le hizo falta decirme que era _su prima favorita en todo el mundo mundial_, que _me quería mucho muchísimo_, que _jamás volvería a hacer algo como eso en la vida_, y luego hacer un par de pucheros y agitar sus largas pestañas para estar perdonado.

Aunque, no sólo las manipulaciones de mi primo me impulsaron a dejar todo aquello olvidado, porque al final yo también salí beneficiándome de esa cita doble del demonio.

Después de ese día, Lorcan y yo nos acercamos como nunca me imaginé que llegaría a suceder. No diré que nos hicimos buenos amigos, por lo menos no si se comparaba nuestra amistad con la que yo tenía con Lysander y algunos de mis otros compañeros de Gryffindor, lo cual era bastante triste, si se tenía en cuenta que era alguien con quien prácticamente había crecido. Aún así, tampoco me quejaba.

Ahora hablábamos con mucha más frecuencia, siempre de puras trivialidades pero que a mí me parecían la cosa más interesante del planeta. Lorcan se nos unía con más frecuencia a Hugo, Lysander y a mí cuando estábamos en La Madriguera, y no sólo se quedaba apartado leyendo un libro o escribiendo una carta. A veces incluso me atrevía a pensar que se nos acercaba solamente para poder estar conmigo, ya que durante ese tiempo charlábamos mucho e incluso hacíamos equipo en quidditch contra Hugo y Lys.

Pero lo que más me gustaba de ese cambio en nuestra relación era cuando me sonreía, porque utilizaba una de sus sonrisas sinceras y no esas burlonas y falsas que ya se habían vuelto tan comunes en él. Esta era suave, no muy amplia, sin dobles intenciones y completamente hermosa. Y era para mí.

Uno de los momentos que más recuerdo de ese verano con Lorcan fue cuando lo encontré sentado frente al estanque del jardín de casa de mis abuelos. Estaba leyendo un libro y se veía completamente inmerso en él.

— No te escondas de mí, pelirroja— habló socarronamente, sin siquiera levantar los ojos de su lectura.

Avergonzada y con las mejillas rojas, avancé hasta situarme a su lado, sentándome y abrazando mis rodillas tímidamente. Observé su perfil concentrado pero sereno y reprimí un suspiro, luego desvié mi vista hasta el libro entre sus manos para poder leer el título.

— _Lo que el viento se llevó._

Conocía el libro. No lo había leído aún pero era parte de la interminable lista de libros que Rose me había dado para leer durante ese verano, aunque yo no era muy fanática de la literatura Muggle y apenas había leído unos pocos clásicos como _Hamlet _y _Romeo y Julieta _(Shakespeare estaba bien), y, por supuesto, _Peter Pan y Wendy_, de James Matthew Barrie. Pero, según sabía, Lorcan tampoco era muy dado a ese tipo de lectura.

— La profesora Brunetti me lo recomendó antes de iniciar el verano y pensé que no me haría daño darle una oportunidad— dijo el rubio sin darle importancia, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin embargo, yo sí que le di importancia. Laurie Brunetti, profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y jefa de la casa de Slytherin, era una atractiva y joven mujer, aunque bastante estricta en cuanto a su clase se refería. Claro, el problema no era ella, podía con su materia y no demostraba ningún tipo de favoritismos por su casa— como sabía que profesores anteriores habían hecho—. El problema era Lorcan, y su ya bien conocida predilección por las chicas mayores…

_No. No. No, Lily. Se supone que tú no eres como el resto y que te importa un bledo lo que opine la gente._ ¿Ya había dicho que era una terrible mentirosa? Bien, pues también lo era cuando me mentía a mí misma. Y, además, estaba exagerando. Una cosa es que Locan se enrollase con una chica que le llevaba tres años de diferencia y otra muy distinta era una mujer diez años mayor que él. Así que no tenía de qué preocuparme. Por lo menos eso es lo que me decía.

— Caray, pelirroja, sé que soy guapo pero no hace falta que te me quedes viendo así.

El comentario burlón del rubio me sacó abruptamente de mi ensimismamiento. Agaché el rostro, intentando ocultar lo enrojecido que se encontraba, pero sin mucho éxito. Entonces, como cada vez que estaba nerviosa, fui a soltar lo más estúpido y absurdo que se me vino a la mente. O, en este caso, a preguntar.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Lorcan se me quedó viendo largamente con extrañeza, para después alzar una ceja y reír suavemente.

— ¿Mi qué?— preguntó en tono divertido.

— Tu color favorito. ¿Cuál es?— repetí yo, dándome cuenta de que lo que había preguntado era bastante tonto— infantil, incluso—, pero, de nuevo, que ya no había marcha atrás.

Él se lo pensó un momento, considerando su respuesta mientras fruncía los labios y miraba al frente.

— No tengo uno— admitió.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Mi exclamación le hizo girarse hacia mí de nuevo y fruncir el entrecejo. Tal vez mi reacción fue algo exagerada, pero yo era ese tipo de personas que le daba importancia a detalles como esos, que muchos catalogaban como nimiedades. Tenía un color favorito, al igual que una fecha, estación, lugar, flor, comida y un largo etcétera de cosas de mi preferencia. Aunque muchas personas no conocían eso de mí, quienes lo hacían, estaba segura, podría parecerles algo completamente inmaduro. Yo _era_ bastante inmadura.

— ¿Cómo puedes no tener uno?— exhorté completamente anonadada porque, en mi mente, aquello era inconcebible.

— Pues no lo tengo y ya— bufó Lorcan, mirándome a la defensiva—. ¿Tú sí?

— Pues claro.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— Verde.

Aparentemente, el muchacho debió haber encontrado mi respuesta realmente graciosa, ya que justo después de que se la di estalló en sonoras carcajadas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su abdomen se convulsionaba una y otra vez debido a las risas.

Yo, por mi parte, no le veía para nada lo gracioso a la situación. Me quedé observando su espontaneo ataque de risa por un momento, ceñuda y abrazando mis piernas aún más contra mi pecho.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— murmuré, ya harta de ver a Lorcan desternillarse de esa forma.

— Verde— logró articular Lorcan entre jadeos, intentando serenarse lo mejor posible—. Tu color favorito es verde. Estas jugando, ¿no, Gryffindor?

Y ahí comprendí todo.

— Bueno, pero no tiene nada que ver con tu casa, Slytherin— espeté con altivez. A fin de cuentas, seguía siendo una leona, y el orgullo era algo importante para los de mi casa.

— ¿Ah, no?— el semblante de Lorcan se encontraba más sereno ahora, pero el fantasma de una sonrisa aún rondaba por su labios.

— Claro que no— respondí seria—. El verde representa a la naturaleza; el pasto y los arboles. A veces el estanque se torna verde y renacuajos, que también lo son, nacen en él. Los árboles de Navidad son verdes… ¡los irlandeses aman ese color!— enlisté cada una de las razones por las que mi color preferido no estaba ni remotamente relacionado con él o su casa. _Es el color del traje que utiliza Peter Pan, al igual que sus ojos_, pensé, aunque no lo dije.

— No soy irlandés, y tampoco tú— farfulló Lorcan, tomando el libro que hacía unos momentos había dejado a un lado y abriéndolo donde se había quedado— más de la mitad—. Luego volteó a verme una vez más y, sonriendo, dijo—: ¿Sabes? Estaré pensando en algún color que me guste mucho y que pueda llegar a ser mi favorito y, cuando lo tenga, serás la primera en saberlo.

Y, guiñándome un ojo con picardía, retomó su lectura con parsimonia. Yo me quedé a su lado, observándole leer sin decir una palabra. Así descubrí que los silencios con Lorcan Scamander también podían llegar a ser especiales.

Por otro lado, también me di cuenta de su habilidad para infundir confianza en las personas…

Como aquella mañana, a pocas semanas de iniciar el sexto curso en Hogwarts. Me encontraba sentada en mi cama, echa un manojo de nervios. Un sobre de pergamino con el logotipo del colegio y mi nombre escrito en él era sostenido entre mis temblorosas manos. Eran los resultados de mis TIMO's.

En ese momento me sentía completamente indigna de pertenecer a Gryffindor, y es que tenía miedo, diría que incluso estaba aterrada. No quería abrir ese sobre, ver mis resultados y darme cuenta de lo mal que lo había hecho.

El sonido de unos nudillos chocar contra la superficie de madera de mi puerta hizo que me olvidase por un segundo de lo afligida que me sentía.

— Pase— solté secamente, esperando que fuesen papá o mamá viniendo a decirme por enésima vez que estaba exagerando, que seguramente me había ido bien y que por favor abriese ese maldito sobre de una vez por todas; a lo que yo respondería con un berrido, clamando que aquello no era cierto y que lo había hecho fatal, para después suplicar que me dejasen sola y hundirme de nuevo en mi miseria. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver entrar a Lorcan en su lugar.

Habían sido contadas las veces en las que el chico había estado en mi habitación, y cada una de ellas en compañía de Lysander o Hugo, por lo que verlo allí, erguido cuan alto era cerca de mi cama y ambos completamente solos, me puso realmente nerviosa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— mascullé, demasiado sorprendida para hacer otra cosa.

— A mí también me da gusto verte, pelirroja— se mofó Lorca para después encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente—. Mamá vino a dejarle unas cosas a tu madre y ambas están abajo, y puesto que yo tenía unas ganas incontrolables de verte, la acompañé.

A veces creía que realmente él no tenía ni puta idea de lo que sus palabras causaban en mí.

El rubio notó el sobre que yo sostenía tan celosamente y una brillante sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

— ¿Son los resultados de tus TIMO's? A Lys y a mí nos llegaron hace un par de horas.

_A mí también, pero soy demasiado cobarde como para hacer otra cosa que no sea mantenerlo cerrado, mirarlo fijamente e imaginarme lo peor._

— Sí— susurré, derrotada.

Entonces, Lorcan hizo algo que me descontroló aún más, si es que era posible.

Dio una zancada hacia adelante y se dejó caer sobre la cama donde yo me hallaba, sentándose cerca— muy cerca— de mí. Su cabeza se asomó por encima de mi hombro y su aliento chocó contra mi cuello, estremeciéndome.

— ¿No piensas abrirlo?— preguntó, refiriéndose al dichoso sobre, que era lo que estaba viendo.

— Y-yo… eh…— _tranquila, Lily, respira_—. L-le prometí a… Hugo q-que lo abriríamos j-juntos.

No sean tan duros conmigo. Si ya de por si era una pésima mentirosa, estando en _esa_ posición con Lorcan, estaba simplemente perdida.

— ¿En serio?— inquirió él, alejándose de mí para poder encararme, lo que me alivió de sobremanera—. Porque hace un rato nos llegó una carta de él, y contaba que había logrado sacarse ocho TIMO's. De hecho, Lysander está con él. Dicen que irán a decirle a tía Hermione que unas calificaciones tan grandiosas como esas merecen un premio igual de grandioso, y, conociéndola, seguro no se lo dará.

— ¿Cómo te fue a ti?— pregunté.

Lorcan encogió los hombros.

— No me quejo.

Genial, seguro sus resultados habían sido asombrosos y no quería decírmelo para no hacerme sentir mal. Una de las cosas que más deseaba en el mundo era convertirme en Auror, como mi padre, como Teddy y como pronto lo sería James— después de que terminase su entrenamiento—. Mamá insistía en que mejor me hiciese en periodista para _El Profeta_, ya que no estaba muy contenta con la profesión tan peligrosa que había elegido, pero tampoco aprobaba que Albus hubiese querido convertirse en Inefable, y, al final, la decisión era mía. Aun así, si quería cumplir mi sueño, necesitaba sacarme muy buenas calificaciones; especialmente en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones. Esta última era la que más me preocupaba.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Lily?

La voz de Lorcan me devolvió abruptamente a la realidad. Le miré, apretando la carta aún más entre mis manos.

— A fallar…

Yo no era muy dada a expresar mis sentimientos, pero, por alguna razón, Lorcan lograba infundirme una confianza que hace mucho no sentía por nadie.

— Bueno, es normal que las personas fallen a veces y eso no es ningún pecado— habló el rubio con voz tranquilizadora—. Fui testigo de lo mucho que te esforzaste el curso pasado para obtener buenas notas, así que, en el remoto caso de que los resultados no sean lo que tú esperas, podrás estar tranquila porque diste lo mejor de ti. Y aún más.

Le miré y una sonrisa afloró en mis labios casi inconscientemente. Vaya, no conocía ese lado de él.

— ¿Podrías… verlo por mí?— pedí, e inmediatamente me arrepentí de ello. Y de nuevo, ya estaba hecho, por lo que no había marcha atrás.

— Si eso te ayuda.

Lorcan me sonrió— joder, qué sonrisa— y tomó suavemente el sobre que yo le tendía. De inmediato aparté los ojos hacia un punto indefinido de la pared a mi costado. Estaba muriendo de los nervios. Escuché como el pergamino se rasgaba y se abría. Esto era insoportable.

— Obtuviste seis TiMO's— dijo Lorcan después de un par de minutos de agónico silencio. Yo me gire tan rápida y abruptamente hacia él que me hice daño en el cuello.

—… ¿De verdad?

Me encontraba en un completo shock

— Así es— confirmó el chico, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Una sonrisa estúpida comenzó a formarse en mis labios.

— ¿Y qué tal me fue en Pociones?

Ese era el momento de la verdad.

— Obtuviste un Supera las Expectativas.

En un arranque de espontaneidad nada común en mí, seguramente debido a la gran alegría que experimentaba en ese momento, me abalancé sin pensarlo dos veces hacia Lorcan y le pasé los brazos alrededor del cuello, abrazándole fuertemente. Claro, casi inmediatamente me percaté de lo que había hecho e intenté echarme para atrás, pero el brazo que se posó en mi espalda me lo impidió.

No era un abrazo romántico, sino uno tímido y torpe, de esos que se dan dos personas que aún no tienen una relación muy profunda— como era nuestro caso—. No duró mucho pero con sólo esos efímeros instantes pude notar el suave olor que desprendía el muchacho. No olía a colonia, como Hugo; ni a menta, como Lysander. Tampoco olía a pólvora, como James y Fred. O como Albus, que poseía un sutil aroma a madera fresca.

No, Lorcan Scamander olía a chico. Ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo. Era como una combinación de todos los olores anteriores y, a la vez, tan diferente. Era suave pero constante. Era atrayente. Era completamente embriagador.

También pude notar lo cómodo que era estar entre sus brazos. Él desprendía una calidez reconfortante y que me hacía sentir segura. Pensé que probablemente esto era lo más cerca que habíamos estado, por lo menos físicamente.

— Lorcan, cariño, ya nos vamos.

La suave voz de mi madrina se escuchó desde la planta baja. Lorcan se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse, pero yo le dije que le acompañaría hasta la abajo; en parte porque quería enseñarle a mi madre los más que satisfactorios resultados de mis exámenes, en parte porque aún no quería separarme de él.

* * *

— Apúrate, Lily. Ya quiero llegar.

Resoplé con fastidio. Empujaba mi carrito, abarrotado de libros y otros útiles en él, con bastante dificultad, intentando no chocar con nadie y sin perder de vista a Hugo, quien avanzaba presurosamente por entre el ya concurrido callejón Diagon. Hasta hace poco, estuvimos haciendo las compras de materiales que necesitaríamos para el nuevo curso, que comenzaría en un par de días, y lo habíamos hecho completamente solos. Mamá estaba realizando el reportaje de un importante partido de quidditch y no pudo acompañarnos, a papá y tío Ron les surgió una misión de improvisto en el escuadrón de Aurores y tía Hermione estaba ocupada intentando que el ministro aprobase su nueva ley. Además, _ya estábamos grandecitos como para hacernos cargo de nuestras cosas_, según palabras de mi madre.

Sin embargo, mi primo estaba desesperado por llegar a Sortilegios Weasley, que era donde nos veríamos con los gemelos Scamander. Yo también tenía unas ganas locas de ver a Lorcan. Le había prometido que le acompañaría a Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch para comprar un poco de equipamiento y ver unas cuantas escobas, ya que, al ser yo la buscadora de Gryffindor desde tercer año, el muchacho decía confiar plenamente en mi buen juicio. Desconocía el por qué del repentino aumento de interés que Lorcan había sufrido por aquel deporte, que aunque sí le gustaba, no le volvía loco como a su hermano, a Hugo o a mí. Pero acompañarle a la tienda significaba más tiempo con él a solas, por lo que no diría nada.

— ¡Tranquilo, Hugo!— chillé cuando por fin logré darle alcance; cosa bastante difícil, puesto que sus piernas eran mucho más largas que las mías—. ¿Estás seguro de que ya compraste todo lo que necesitas?

— Mierda, Lily, te pareces a mi madre— bufó él, fastidiado.

— Como quieras. Si algo llega a faltar es ti a quien le van a echar la bronca, de todos modos— repuse yo, molesta.

Continuamos con nuestra marcha, abriéndonos paso a duras penas por entre el gentío hasta que llegamos al número 93, el local más colorido y concurrido de toda la larga calle. Sortilegios Weasley había cambiado poco desde que era pequeña, siempre ruidoso, luminoso, populoso y espectacular. Tuve que agacharme para evitar que una especie de esfera chispeante me golpeara directo en la cabeza cuando entré.

— _Evanesco._

Un rayo de luz salió disparado de algún lugar a mi derecha y le dio de lleno a la esfera, haciéndola desaparecer al instante. Me giré hacia el origen del hechizo y allí pude ver a mi primo Fred, jadeante y con varita en mano. Su oscuro cabello rizado se había alborotado visiblemente y su piel morena se encontraba brillante debido al sudor.

— Esos malditos niños. Se piensan que pueden abrir y probar cualquier producto que se les venga en gana y cuando este se sale de control soy yo el que lo tiene que detener— refunfuñó, intentando regular su respiración.

— Pero que conste que nos presumiste hasta la saciedad lo genial que iba a ser trabajar aquí— musitó una voz detrás de Fred.

Lysander Scamander nos sonreía ampliamente recargado contra la pared. Poseía una sonrisa grande, brillante y despreocupada. Era un chico que con sólo sonreír se llevaba al mundo por delante y que lograba de pronto que todo estuviese bien. Con el cabello rubio oscuro bien despeinado y los ojos azules muy claros, transparentes y sin nada que ocultar.

Me eché a correr hacia él mientras este abría los brazos, atrapándome al vuelo y levantándome unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

Lysander era bastante fuerte— por algo era bateador de su casa— y algo más robusto que su hermano. Era alegre, agradable y ese tipo de personas en las que confías nada más conocer. De hecho, era muchas cosas que Lorcan no era.

— Eh, Lily, ya te extrañaba— susurró devolviéndome al suelo.

Yo también lo había hecho. No nos veíamos desde hace poco más de una semana y eso, tratándose de nosotros, era bastante raro.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?— preguntó Hugo, acercándosenos.

— No tanto.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano?— dije, intentando que mi voz no denotase demasiado interés.

— Haciendo la mayor estupidez de su vida— respondió Lysander, aunque pareció que lo decía más para sí mismo que para otra persona.

No tuvimos tiempo ni para hacer preguntas, porque entonces tío George apareció.

— Fred, un chico se convirtió en canario cerca de la estantería de los surtidos salta clases y la madre está histérica. Ve a arreglarlo— le ordenó a su hijo. Luego reparó en nuestra presencia—. Lily, Hugo, no les esperaba tan pronto. Hermione me escribió y dijo que se quedarían por aquí hasta que ella pudiese venir a recogerles.

— Así es, tío. Espero que no te moleste— confirmé, pero mi mente estaba absorta en Lorcan y en la estupidez que, según Lysander, estaba cometiendo.

— Para nada, linda— dijo tío George—. De hecho, llegan en un momento perfecto. Acabo de sacar unas nuevas bombas fétidas que te conservan el olor durante tres meses y estaba pensando que ustedes dos podrían ayudarme a probar unas cuantas con el viejo y querido Filch— lo sombra de lo que me pareció una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en sus labios antes de volverse hacia Fred—. Freddy, estoy esperando a que vayas.

— Pero, papá, es el tercero de esta mañana— se quejó el aludido—. ¿Por qué no me dejas estar en el estudio e inventar cosas contigo? ¡Así aprendería más!

— Porque, hijo, tienes que empezar desde abajo e irte ganando ese derecho. Además, no te confíes tanto, que mi favorita sigue siendo Roxie— tío George no guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse. Fred siguió su ejemplo inmediatamente, resignándose a tener que lidiar con un chiquillo malcriado convertido en ave y su alterada madre.

— Roxanne iba estar aquí, ¿no?— mencionó mi primo.

— No la vez por ninguna parte, ¿verdad?— masculló Lysander con sequedad. Noté que su semblante se había tornado frio y tenía el entrecejo fuertemente arrugado.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?— le dije, mirándole ceñuda.

— El pequeño Lys está molesto porque la linda Roxie está dando un paseo con Frankie y él no está invitado— canturreó mi hermano James, quien aparecía por la puerta principal de la tienda levitando unas cajas. Detrás de él venía Lorcan, quien al verme me sonrió torcidamente, provocando que me sonrojase.

— Cállate, Potter. No es asunto tuyo— gruñó Lysander.

Si había alguien que lograba alterar a Lysander Scamander, en definitiva era Frank Longbottom. Pero me estoy adelantando. Frank era hijo de Neville Longbottom, amigo cercano de mi familia, profesor de Herbología y jefe de la casa de Gryffindor. Personalmente, Frank me parecía un amor de chico, tierno y amable que no haría daño ni a una mosca. Sin embargo, era el mejor amigo de Roxanne y eso despertaba unos incontrolables celos en Lysander. Yo jamás había visto ningún tipo de señal romántica en la relación de Frank con mi prima, pero eso Lys parecía no verlo.

— ¿Fred esta…?— curioseó James, dejando las cajas en una esquina cerca del mostrador y guardando su varita en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans. Su cabello azabache estaba tan desordenado como siempre y sus ojos cafés brillaban detrás de las gafas con picardía.

— Algo sobre un niño convertido en canario por donde están los surtidos salta clases— dijo Hugo.

— Joder, es el tercero de la mañana— bufó James, dando un suspiro—. Será mejor que vaya a ayudarle. Lily, cuando veas a mamá dile que no podre ir a cenar con ustedes esta noche pero que lo haré mañana.

Asentí con la cabeza y le vi marcharse. James había dejado de vivir en casa de mis padres hacía poco menos de un año y comenzó a rentar un pequeño apartamento en Londres junto con Fred, trabajando en sus ratos libres en Sortilegios Weasley para poderse costear sus gastos. Debía admitir que le echaba de menos, ya que la casa se sentía algo vacía sin él en ella. Era menos ruidosa, eso seguro.

— Así que por fin te dignas a aparecer.

Una vez que mi hermano se hubo ido, Lysander se volvió hacia su gemelo y le miró acusatoriamente, a lo que este simplemente le sonrió con sorna.

— Vamos, Lys, no frunzas el ceño de esa forma. Luego te pueden salir arrugas y no queremos eso— dijo Lorcan burlonamente, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón desinteresadamente.

— Lorcan, tú no…

— Yo sé perfectamente lo que hago, Lysander. Muchas gracias— interrumpió Lorcan con severidad.

Este era uno de esos momentos de gemelos que, a menos que tuvieras uno, no llegarías a entender. Tal vez Lorcan y Lysander no se llevarían el premio a los hermanos más unidos del año, pero compartían bastantes secretos entre ellos. Lorcan conocía cosas de su hermano que ni siquiera Hugo sabía, y estaba segura que era reciproco.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba muriendo de curiosidad.

Lorcan se aceró a mí y me sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Estás lista, pelirroja?

— ¿Para qué?— habló Hugo.

— Oh, Lily y yo sólo vamos a ojear algunas escobas. Volveremos pronto.

Y antes de que pudiese decir nada, Lorcan asió mi muñeca fuertemente y me llevó fuera del local si perder tiempo, haciéndome olvidar inmediatamente que hasta hace poco había estado preocupada por algo relacionado con él.

Y es que yo estaba encantada, porque las cosas con el chico que me gustaba estaban mejor que nunca. Jamás imaginé que ese acercamiento podría traerme tantos problemas en el futuro.

* * *

**Por favor, denme su más sincera opinión. Este es un capítulo como de transición, en donde introduje a personajes como James (*-*), Albus y, por supuesto, Lysander. ¿Y qué opinan de Lily y de cómo piensa? La estoy intentando hacer lo más real posible, por lo que podrán imaginarse que habrá bastante drama adolescente en esta historia XD Con respecto al repentino cambio de Lorcan; no se adelanten a los hechos, que nada es lo que parece... *voz misteriosa***

**Otra cosa. Francamente, ¿qué opinan de la ortografía y la redacción? Juro que intento que todo me quede lo mejor escrito posible. La redacción es lo que más se me dificulta y aún no estoy segura si lo hago bien. Así que si encuentran cualquier error, por favor, háganmelo saber. No me molestaré. Si estoy aquí es para mejorar como escritora y no lo lograré si no me corrigen. **

**Quiero pensar que en el cap pasado no recibí tantos reviews porque se me olvidó pedirlos, así que...**

**REVIEWS, PORFAAA, PORFAAA, PORFAAAAA. Les imploro, ruego, suplico que me dejen un comentario. Un solo review y mi día está hecho. ¿Quién dice que necesitan cosas dinero, salud o amor para ser feliz? Porque yo solo necesito reviews ;) Aunque en esta historia no prometo actualizaciones rápidas, un review puede que cambie eso. Y, por cierto, les pido un poco de paciencia, probablemente no suba nuevo cap hasta que no termine con VOL, que está algo olvidado :/**

**Mil gracias por leerme ñ.ñ**

**Besos,**

**Pam. **


	4. Las chicas lloran por los chicos

**SDFGHJKLSDFGHJKASDFGHJKL :'D Ando súper emocionada, de verdad que sí. Es que me salió un capítulo enorme. No sé por qué ando loca por este fic. Pienso en él durante mis clases de química y me inspiro un montón, lo que no es bueno porque no ando tan bien en esa materia XD**

**Sé que dije que no postearía cap nuevo hasta que no terminara **_**Victims of Love**_**, pero estoy atorada con ése :/ **

**Agradezco por sus reviews a **_**AgussArce**_**, **_**Guest**_**, **_**cieloabierto**_** (que los caps de este fic siempre irán dedicados a ella porque me regaña por twitter para que actualice XP), **_**Basileya**_** y **_**Mary Jane**_**. Besotes a todas :3**

**En respuesta a **_**Mary Jane**_**: **te agradezco mucho tu comentario, linda. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Jaja, sinceramente Lorcan no podría ser de otra forma XD besote.

**Los comentarios que no he respondido los responderé enseguida.**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío, ya lo saben.**

**Los dejo para que lean. Nos vemos abajo ñ.ñ**

* * *

**Segunda estrella a la derecha y hasta que amanezca.**

**4. Las chicas lloran por los chicos.**

— De verdad, papá, voy a estar bien.

Suspiré, repitiendo la misma oración por lo que calculé era la quinta vez en la última media hora. Mi padre me miró, no muy convencido, pero siguió avanzando, empujando un carrito que cargaba con mi baúl por la estación King's Cross. Por fin llegamos a la pared que separaba los andenes 9 y 10. Papá me rodeó con un brazo para que pudiésemos cruzar juntos, y lo hicimos lo más disimuladamente posible. Lo primero que noté cuando nos materializamos dentro de la plataform fue que el lugar aún se encontraba considerablemente vacio, cosa que no era de extrañar para lo temprano que era todavía. Me lamenté en silencio, pensando en cómo me iba a aburrir esperando ahí, durante por lo menos unos veinte minutos, a que el tren partiera.

— Odio tenerte que dejar así, cariño— dijo papá, mirándome con culpabilidad mal disimulada.

Sonreí, intentando calmarle. En mi opinión, estaba exagerando. Entendía perfectamente que mis padres estaban ocupados con su respectivos trabajos y que este era el único momento en que uno de los dos podía dejarme en la estación— y que nadie más podía hacerlo—, y aunque no me hacía gracia tenerme que sentar en algún compartimento vacio a esperar sin hacer absolutamente nada e intentar no sacarme los ojos debido al hastío en el intento, tampoco haría una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Ése no era mi estilo.

Mas si tendría que admitirlo, ser menor es un asco.

— No pasa nada, en serio— insistí, encaminándome a una de las puertas del tren—. De hecho es algo bueno, ¿sabes? Así podré escoger el compartimento que más me guste, cosa que jamás he hecho. Incluso puedo aprovechar para terminar con los deberes— bromee, pero al ver la cara que puso mi progenitor me apresuré a corregir—. Es un juego, papá.

Él se rió suavemente mientras subía mi baúl dentro, esperando a que yo ingresase.

— Por favor cuídate mucho, hija.

Pude notar por su mirada de aprehensión lo preocupado que estaba por mí. Era lógico, pues este sería el primer año en que no estarían ni Albus ni James para _cuidar de mí_. Pero tampoco podía cantar victoria. Estaba segura de que mi padre ya se las había arreglado para interceptar a Hugo en algún pasillo de La Madriguera y pedirle/ordenarle que me tuviese bien vigilada; lo mismo debió haber pasado con Lysander e incluso puede que con Frank Longbottom, pero estoy segura de que no le dijo nada a Lorcan.

En fin, ya me había acostumbrado a ser bastante sobreprotegida, por mucho que lo odiase.

— Lo haré, papá— le aseguré. Acto seguido, me le acerqué y le abracé lo más fuertemente posible. Él me devolvió el abrazo y me acarició el pelo con cariño, depositando un suave beso sobre este. Si he de ser sincera, tenía sus ventajas esto de ser de los primeros en llegar: al estar el lugar casi vacío, no había gente por ahí papaloteando alrededor del Gran Harry Potter, hablándole e incluso pidiéndole autógrafos. Juro por Merlín que no existía cosa más exasperante que ésa.

Terminamos de despedirnos y yo subí definitivamente al vagón, diciendo adiós con la mano. Papá se perdió entre la multitud, que cada vez era más, con la cabeza gacha. Suspiré una última vez antes de comenzar a caminar con mi baúl a cuestas. Tenía la esperanza, algo estúpida, de que tal vez algún conocido ya hubiese llegado y al final no tuviese pasármela sola. Grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que así era.

— Lysander.

El aludido volteó apenas hube pronunciado su nombre. Se veía algo sorprendido y nervioso, y al ver que se trataba de mí su nerviosismo sólo pareció incrementar aún más.

— Lilis, no esperaba verte aquí tan temprano— dijo, sonriendo algo forzadamente y rascándose la nuca con ansiedad. Noté que se encontraba frente a un compartimento, que estaba cerrado y con la cortina corrida, sin dejar ver nada al interior; pero el rubio sólo estaba parado ahí, sin intención alguna de entrar.

— Mamá sigue haciendo reportajes en el extranjero y papá iba a salir de misión hoy mismo, así que tuvieron que dejarme antes— expliqué, encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia—. ¿Y tú?

Lysander tragó saliva fuertemente sin responder, como si estuviese pensando en qué contestarme pero no se le ocurriese nada.

— Oh, bueno… ya sabes, a mamá le gusta asegurarse que no haya _tupkys_ en los rieles del tren, porque les gusta comerse el acero. Eso lleva su tiempo— dejó escapar una risa falsa y yo encaré una ceja, sin tragarme ni un poco su absurda explicación. Aun así, decidí no tomarle tanta importancia y pasarlo por alto.

Qué gran error.

— ¿Pero qué haces a mitad del pasillo?— inquirí, dirigiéndome hacia el compartimento de detrás de él—. Entremos a este, parece vacio.

Apenas pronuncié aquellas cinco palabras, Lysander empalideció.

— ¡No!— gritó. Me tomó por la cintura y me apartó con brusquedad de la puerta del compartimento antes de que siquiera pudiese tocarla.

— ¿Se puede saber qué rayos es lo que te sucede?— exigí saber y me solté de él, molesta.

— Lily, por favor, no entres ahí— Rogó Lysander como desesperado.

Iba a protestar, a exigirle que me explicase en ese instante por qué estaba actuando tan endemoniadamente raro y que me dijese qué había adentro de ese compartimento, pero entonces la puerta de este se abrió, dándome la respuesta por sí sola.

Y no me gustó para nada.

Lorcan Scamander estaba ahí, frente a mí, mirándome fijamente, sorprendido. Y no estaba solo.

Detrás de él pude vislumbrar a alguien más: Ella Zabini, tan atractiva como la última vez que la vi hacia más de un año. La morena se abrochaba los botones de su blusa con parsimonia y desinterés. Eso me hizo regresar la vista hacia Lorcan y observarle con mayor detenimiento. Pude notar que tenía la camiseta mal puesta, que su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal, como si alguien hubiese corrido sus dedos por este, que sus labios se hallaban hinchados y con rastro de labial en ellos y que tenía la respiración entrecortada.

Entonces no me fue difícil atar cabos.

Sentí como algo dentro de mi pecho se hacía añicos. Y dolió tanto.

Un gran nudo se instaló en mi garganta, haciéndome difícil respirar, y el cual no desaparecería durante todo el transcurso del día. Las piernas apenas me sostenían, y los ojos me picaban, y estaba mareada, y me sentía fatal.

Pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no demostrarlo.

Lorcan me miraba, pero era como si no lo hiciese. Me sentía como si de pronto volviese a ser invisible para él, completamente indiferente a mi presencia; eso me destrozó sólo un poquito más.

Apartó sus ojos de mí e los posó en su hermano.

— Te pedí que vigilases, Lysander. ¿Es que no puedes hacerme ni un puñetero favor?— escupió con enojo.

Lysander frunció el ceño y le miró con desaprobación antes de responder.

— ¿Sabes qué? Jamás debí haber aceptado ayudarte en primer lugar. Arréglatelas solo— se giró hacia mí pero yo seguía estática y no había sido capaz de moverme ni un ápice—. Vámonos, Lily.

En ese momento sentí como me tomaba del brazo y halaba consigo, así que sólo me dejé llevar.

* * *

Así que ahora estaba allí, sentada en uno de los asientos del compartimento al que Lysander me había traído, con la mirada perdida en algún punto entre mis zapatos y el piso y con unas ganas terribles de echarme a llorar como un bebé.

_No llores, Lily, no llores._

No, no lo haría. Eso sería caer muy bajo. Además, la culpa había sido mía, ¿no? Yo fui la tonta que se ilusionó, que creyó que tenía oportunidad cuando no era así. Y ya que lo pensaba, ¿en qué momento Lorcan había mostrado algún interés romántico hacia mí? Nunca. Esa era la respuesta. Jamás lo hizo. Se acercó a mí con el mero propósito de que fuésemos amigo, y si yo fui y me hice ideas erróneas no era culpa de él, sino mía. Esa era la pura verdad, por mucho que me doliese aceptarla.

_No llores, Lily, no llores._

Lysander se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento frente a mí cuando hubo terminado de acomodar mi baúl— que al parecer trajo consigo sin que me diese cuenta— en la parte de arriba.

— Supongo que ya te diste cuenta de qué ha sido esa estupidez que Lorcan ha estado cometiendo desde el inicio del verano— comentó, interpretando mi aire ausente como si yo estuviese analizando y explicándome los acontecimientos de hace unos minuto, lo cual era cierto, pero no de la forma en que él lo pensaba.

Alcé la vista y le miré, interrogante.

— El imbécil de mi hermano se ha estado viendo con Zabini desde que iniciaron las vacaciones. Todo a escondidas de nuestros padres, claro— comenzó a explicarme, soltando un fuerte bufido en el proceso—. Por eso es que llegamos tan temprano. Lorcan quería despedirse de ella antes de partir a Hogwarts. Le dijimos a mamá y papá que un amigo nos llevaría a la estación, cuando en realidad nos trajo ella. También por ese motivo es que yo estaba vigilando; para que ningún conocido les viese juntos y le fuese con el chisme a mis viejos. ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que armarían, y en especial nuestro padre, si se enteran de que Lorcan sigue teniendo relación con Ella Zabini?

Me lo imaginaba. Una de las razones por las que Lorcan y Ella terminaron fue porque los padres de él no estaban para nada de acuerdo con que su hijo saliese con una chica tan mayor, en especial tío Rolf. A mi madrina tampoco le hacía mucha gracia, pero siempre había creído en la independencia, en vivir tus propias experiencias y en todas esas cosas que ni mi abuela ni tía Hermione aprobaban. Sin embargo, al final la relación había terminado y si ahora mis tíos descubrían que había iniciado de nuevo, enloquecerían.

Observé a Lysander y noté que se veía aliviado, como si se quitase un peso de encima al estarle contando aquello a alguien. Era obvio que no sabía el daño que me provocaba estarle escuchando diciendo todas esas cosas. Diciéndome que Lorcan y Ella Zabini seguían juntos.

— Te suplico que no le vayas a decir esto a nadie, Lily— pidió el muchacho. Pero no tenía de qué preocuparse porque no pensaba hacerlo. Entre más rápido me olvidase de todo, mejor.

— No te preocupes, no lo haré— murmuré débilmente, intentando que la voz no me temblase.

_No llores, Lily, no llores._

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Lysander y yo nos volviésemos hacia ella. Hugo se hallaba en el umbral, observándonos con una de esas sonrisas marca Weasley dibujada en el rostro.

— Los he estado buscando— dijo. Entró en el compartimento metiendo consigo su baúl y a _Chick_, su lechuza parda que dormitaba tranquilamente en su jaula.

— Nos encontraste— respondió Lysander para luego sacarle la lengua juguetonamente. No parecía tener intención de contarle sobre el incidente con Lorcan y Zabini y eso hizo que me preguntase qué tanto conocería mi primo sobre el tema.

— Intenté llegar lo antes posible para que no estuvieses sola mucho tiempo, Lilis. Me alegra que hayas estado con Lys— comentó cuando hubo terminado de acomodar sus cosas y sentado frente a mí.

_Sí… una suerte_, pensé con amargura.

_No llores…_

Los dos muchachos comenzaron una conversación a la que no presté ni la mínima atención; pero en algún punto mientras los minutos pasaban, ellos empezaron a notarlo. Hugo me enviaba miradas inquisitivas y yo las esquivaba lo mejor que podía. Por suerte, no tuve que soportar esa situación incómoda durante mucho tiempo, porque entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Antes de que pudiese descubrir de quien se trataba, un par de brazos me estaban rodeando fuertemente y enseguida le siguieron otros.

— ¡Riley, Emma!— grité, emocionada. Había extrañado a mis amigas como loca, porque no habíamos tenido demasiada oportunidad de vernos durante las vacaciones, así que tenerlas aquí, conmigo, me iba a ayudar un montón a olvidarme de… _todo_.

— ¡Te extrañé, Lily! ¡Tengo un montón de cosas que contarte sobre mi verano!— chilló Emma sonriendo radiantemente, como siempre. Entonces pareció reparar en la presencia de Hugo y Lysander—. Oh, hola, chicos.

— ¿Qué tal, Emma, Riley?— saludó el rubio con una sonrisa. Hugo, por el otro lado, se veía incómodo.

— Hola, Lysander— devolvió el saludo Riley, sentándose a mi lado. Luego posó sus ojos en mi primo, con frialdad—. Y hola a ti, idiota.

Hugo sonrió falsamente.

— Qué alegría verte de nuevo, Riley, preciosa. Espero que tu verano haya sido encantador.

— Yo, por el contrario, espero que el tuyo haya estado lleno de desgracias— dijo ella, mordaz.

— Lamento decepcionarte, pero no fue así— le contestó Hugo con el mismo tono.

Mi amiga y mi primo se mandaban miradas acecinas, como cuchillas, haciendo que el ambiente se tornase repentinamente pesado e incomodo. Lysander no pudo soportarlo durante mucho tiempo, así que decidió intervenir.

— Hugo, amigo, vámonos.

— ¿A dónde?— masculló Hugo secamente, sin apartar sus ojos castaños de Riley ni por un segundo.

Lysander pareció pensárselo unos cuantos segundos, no muy seguro de la respuesta. Entonces, sus ojos azules se iluminaron.

— A buscar a Roxanne— exclamó, emocionado con la idea.

— ¿Estás loco o qué?

— Oh, vamos, por favor— rogó Lys, dándole unos cuantos empujoncitos en el hombro cual crio de cinco años.

Hugo volvió a ver a Riley, quien seguía fulminándole con la mirada, pero estoy segura de que, al igual que yo, pudo notar que detrás de toda esa hostilidad y enojo había rencor, y dolor. Suspiró y se puso de pie con desgana, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Andando— habló, tajante.

Lysander sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de precipitarse hacia la salida a toda velocidad. Hugo le siguió con mucha más calma, murmurando algo acerca de lo estúpido que se sentía al tener que andar por ahí acosando a su propia prima sólo porque su mejor amigo parecía no poder comprender el significado de la palabra _no._

Y eso era completamente cierto.

Lo único bueno de que se hubiesen marchado, es que ahora me sería mucho más fácil olvidarme de _aquello_ estando en compañía de mis dos mejores amigas.

Riley Clarkson fue la primera chica que conocí al entrar a Hogwarts; nos conocimos en la fila para la selección de casas y compartimos una larguísima charla en voz baja sobre lo nerviosas que estábamos por todo el asunto. Era bajita y de piel bronceada, con el pelo negro y corto y los ojos ámbar. En definitiva era una buena amiga y muy madura para su edad… en algunas cosas. Y es que resulta que el año pasado Hugo y ella comenzaron a salir, pero tres meses después terminaron, y he de decir que no de la mejor manera. A decir verdad, no fue de extrañarse, ya que tenían muy poco en común; sólo que ambos eran bastante listos y de los mejores de la clase— Hugo ni siquiera se esforzaba en ello, para colmo—. Aun no sé siquiera por qué se gustaron en primer lugar.

En fin, el punto es que las cosas terminaron mal, ahora mi amiga odiaba— o eso decía— al chico y este no hacía nada por mejorar las cosas. Si antes no conectaban, ahora se repelían por completo.

Y luego, teníamos a Emma McLaggen. Vaya, lo juro, a personas como ella jamás se les puede hacer suficiente justicia al momento de describirles. Para empezar, era guapísima. Poseía una larga melena de color castaño claro que le caía en ondulaciones por la espalda hasta rosarle la cintura, además de unos grandes y atrayentes ojos verdes. Sobra decir que ella era completamente consiente de todo esto y lo utilizaba a su favor. Atraía a todo el mundo como abejas a la miel, en especial a los muchachos. Pero una de las características que más se le podían admirar— de algún modo—, era la gran cantidad de amor propio que poseía, porque Emma se amaba a sí misma y adoraba ser el centro de atención y que se le escuchase todo el tiempo. Yo era una experta en ese tipo cosas, por lo que nuestra relación funcionaba de maravilla.

Emma no perdió ni un segundo y se puso contarnos todo sobre su verano, sin escatimar en detalles, por supuesto. Riley interrumpía ocasionalmente y hacia alguna aportación, pero yo permanecía en silencio. En otras circunstancias, aunque no estuviese prestando demasiada atención a lo que mis amigas decían, hubiese soltado cosas por el estilo de _aja, ¿en serio?, ¡no me digas!_, todo en los momentos apropiados porque ya tenía bastante práctica; sin embargo, en ese momento ni siquiera tenía la intención de disimular, y ya siquiera la compañía de mis Emma y Riley podían lograr apartar por completo mi mente de Lorcan Scamander.

_Joder, no llores. _

Para mi gran suerte, Riley no llegó a darse cuenta del estado en que me encontraba— Emma seguro no lo haría—, tal vez porque aún estaba demasiado molesta y afectada por su encuentro con mi primo. El tren se puso en marcha y, casi de inmediato, irrumpió en nuestro compartimento Rick Finnigan, un fornido muchacho de mi mismo curso, que venía a ver a Emma, porque chicas como ella jamás les faltan pretendientes. Le acompañaba Bryce Meyer.

Éste último venía a verme a mí.

_Mierda._

— ¡Hola, Lily!— me saludó Bryce efusivamente, sentándose frente a mí y sonriendo de forma cálida.

— Bryce… h-hola— respondí, no siendo capaz de ocultar mi nerviosismo e incomodidad por su presencia.

Pero él pareció no notarlo y comenzó a preguntarme sobre mi verano y ese tipo de cosas, y ponía tanta atención a cada una de las cosas que yo le respondía, como si se tratase de la cosa más importante para él, que me hacía sentir como la peor persona del mundo entero. Bryce y yo teníamos lo que podría llamarse una historia: habíamos salido un par de veces durante el curso pasado y luego él me había dado mi primer beso, cosa de la que no estaba para nada contenta, porque esperaba que _otro_ lo hiciese…

Pero era un chico tan dulce, y yo realmente le gustaba, eso se notaba un montón. Además, era bastante apuesto, de cabello castaño cobrizo, ojos verdes brillantes y sonrisa encantadora. Tal vez fuese demasiado intenso y algo creído, pero nada que no yo no pudiese olvidar o superar. Lo único que nunca sería capaz de superar era el hecho de que, al final, Bryce no era Lorcan.

He ahí el gran problema.

Al poco tiempo, Rick cumplió su cometido y convenció a Emma para que lo acompañase a un lugar _más privado_, así que ambos se marcharon.

— Bryce, ¿sabes a qué hora será la reunión de prefectos?— preguntó Riley, ya que ellos dos eran los prefectos de sexto de Gryffindor.

— En realidad no. Supongo que pronto— le contestó—. Eh, Lily, ¿nos acompañas?

— Bueno, no lo sé. Creo que sólo deberían ir prefectos, ¿no?— murmuré, esperando que captase mi indirecta.

No lo hizo.

— ¡Tonterías! Claro que puedes— me aseguró, desesperado porque le diese una respuesta afirmativa.

Para mi buena suerte— o eso creí al principio— la puerta del compartimento, por no sé qué ocasión, se volvió a abrir.

Ahí estaba Hugo, con cara de pocos amigos. Y ahí estaba Lysander, notándosele a leguas lo frustrado que estaba, seguramente por no haber podido encontrar a Roxanne. Y ahí estaba Denise Longbottom, la hermana pequeña de Frank que iba en tercer año, con sus ojos azules brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas por estar en presencia de mi primo.

Y ahí también estaba Lorcan.

Otra vez… _mierda._

— ¿Han visto a Roxanne?

Lysander, como siempre, no perdía ni un minuto e iba directo al grano.

El humor de Hugo pareció empeorar considerablemente y casi pude jurar haberle escuchado rechinar los dientes.

— Joder, ya acéptalo, hombre— dijo con frustración, dejándose caer pesadamente a un lado de Bryce e ignorando olímpicamente la mirada hostil de que le mandaba Riley—. No la vas a encontrar. Este año está haciendo un muy buen trabajo escondiéndose de ti.

El Hufflepuff chasqueo la lengua con fastidio e imitó a Hugo, sentándose a su lado. Denise también tomó asiento, quedando justo frente a mi primo y haciendo todo lo posible por llamar su atención, sin tener ningún tipo de éxito. Por su parte, Lorcan se quedó de pie recargado en el marco de la puerta, y su mirada me evitó en todo momento. Yo hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para tampoco mirarle.

Pero, maldita sea, era difícil.

— ¿Sabes, Hug? Soy una persona que no se da por vencida fácilmente— habló Lysander después de unos cuantos minutos de incómodo silencio que a mí me parecieron interminables.

— Mierda, lo sé, pero eso no te ha servido de nada en los últimos _tres años_— le contestó el pelirrojo, suspirando con pesadez.

Lys le hubiese respondido algo, pero entonces en sus ojos azul claro apareció una extraña mezcla de alegría y molestia al ver llegar a Frank Longbottom y a Roxanne Weasley.

— Denny, te he estado buscando. Dejaste tu baúl a mitad del pasillo— le dijo Frank a su hermanita. Al igual que ella, era rubio y de cara redonda; la única diferencia es que él tenía los ojos color miel.

— Ay, Frankie, pero si ni siquiera estorba— rezongó la niña, haciendo un puchero que me pareció adorable.

— Claro que lo hace— repuso Frank, ceñudo.

— Hey, Roxie, te estuve buscando— dijo Lysander, mirando a mi prima con anhelo.

— Yo por el contrario, Scamander, te he estado evitando— fue la cortante respuesta de ella.

Mi prima Roxanne era una de esas chicas a las que tenías que voltear a ver más de una vez cuando veías pasar. Al igual que Fred, tenía la piel achocolatada y el cabello negro y rizado, que siempre llevaba atado en una gruesa coleta con un listón rojo intenso; creo que tenía qué ver con ser de las únicas primas Weasley que no eran pelirrojas— la otra era Victoire—. Era alta, esbelta y poseía un carácter fuerte. No era de extrañar que a Lysander le gustase tanto.

Rox me giñó un ojo y yo le saqué la lengua juguetonamente, contenta de verla. Ella sólo era un año mayor que yo— este año cursaría séptimo—, así que nos llevábamos bastante bien. Siempre había considerado a Rose mi prima más cercana, y claro está, el lazo que compartía con Hugo era único, pero Roxanne y yo también éramos muy unidas y solíamos hablar de todo. O casi.

Yo nunca hablaba de Lorcan.

— Oh, vamos, muñeca, sé que me quieres— le dijo Lysander a mi prima con coquetería.

— Sí, pero a tres metros bajo tierra— gruñó Roxanne antes de girarse hacia Frank—. Ya vámonos— casi se lo ordenó. Se notaba que estaba bastante irritada; Lysander tenía ese efecto en ella.

— P-pero— tartamudeó el pobre Frank, claramente intimidado por la mortífera mirada que Lysander le estaba mandando. Aun así, ya era tarde, porque la chica ya le había tomado del brazo y le arrastraba por el pasillo, hecha un basilisco.

Lysander se puso de pie, dispuesto a seguirles, pero Hugo fue más rápido y tiró de su muñeca hasta obligarle a sentarse otra vez. El pelirrojo le envió a su amigo una mirada de advertencia que no aceptó reproche alguno.

Lorcan seguía en exactamente el mismo sitio, y me estaba matando de los nervios.

_No te quiebres, no llores. No seas estúpida. _

— Bueno, creo que me voy. La reunión de prefectos está por comenzar— comunicó Riley caminando hacia la salida, obviamente molesta por la presencia de mi primo; pero él no parecía tener intención de moverse, y, mientras él no lo hiciese, Denise tampoco.

— En seguida te alcanzo, Riley— dijo Bryce. Luego me miró con suplica—. Por favor, Lily, acompáñanos. No nos hemos visto desde el curso pasado y te he extrañado un montón— me sonrió encantadoramente, y yo estaba a punto de rechazar su oferta de nuevo, cuando ocurrió.

Lorcan se adentró al compartimento, empujó suavemente a Denise a un lado y se sentó junto a mí, rodeándome por los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

Uno de sus brazos me estaba rodeando.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Sentí el calor que emanaba su cuerpo contra el mío, y el aroma que desprendía hizo que me sintiese mareada.

_Tranquilízate._

— ¿Te cuento algo, Meyer?— dijo Lorcan con tono sañoso, como una serpiente, y una sonrisa cínica fue apareciendo en sus labios—. Lily ha pasado todo este verano conmigo, y hemos sido casi inseparables. Incluso puede que pasemos Navidad juntos.

Las orejas y el cuello de Bryce se tornaron rojas y miró a Lorcan con rabia contenida.

— No te lo pregunté, Scamander.

— Bueno, sólo decía. Ya sabes que nuestras familias son muy unidas y ella y yo crecimos prácticamente juntos— le respondió Lorcan con aún más veneno en la voz antes de girarse hacia mí y mirarme a los ojos por primera vez. Mirarme de verdad, digo—. ¿Verdad, pelirroja?

Yo me encontraba en shock, y por la cara que tenían Hugo y Lysander ellos también. Sentí cómo la ira se iba apoderando de mí y apreté los dientes tan fuertemente que me hice daño.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

_No llores, Lily, no llores._

Me puse de pie bruscamente, apretando los puños con rabia.

— Andando, Bryce— pronuncié cada palabra lo más claramente posible y le di la espalda a Lorcan en todo momento. Bryce también se levantó y le dedico al Slytherin una sonrisa burlona—. Ven conmigo, Denny— le pedí a la niña, tomándola de la mano para que me siguiese. No la iba a dejar allí sola con Hugo, Lysander y con Locan, no señor.

Ella miró a mi primo con suplica y anhelo, pero este estaba más ocupado observando a Lorcan con algo que se me asemejó a suspicacia, así que me siguió sin mayor resistencia fuera del compartimento.

Yo, personalmente, no quería estar cerca de Lorcan Scamander nunca más.

O eso era lo que, ilusamente, me decía.

* * *

Obviamente, ni Denise ni yo nos quedamos mucho tiempo con los prefectos. Casi todos nos veían con una cara que decía que nosotras no teníamos nada qué hacer ahí, lo que era completamente cierto.

Así que después de un tiempo, ya con nuestras túnicas puestas, las dos terminamos sentadas en el suelo del tren, porque a estas alturas sería difícil encontrar algún compartimento vacio. Las personas que pasaban por allí nos miraban raro, pero no le tomaba importancia y seguía escuchando lo que Denise me decía con atención: que se había peleado con su amiga Emilie hace un par de días y que consideraba que Hugo se veía muy lindo ahora que se había recortado el cabello.

Era impresionante lo mucho que me llegaba a identificarme con esa niña. Ese enamoramiento— por más infantil que fuese— que tenía con Hugo me recordaba mucho a mi propia situación con Lorcan. Para ser sinceros, no había muchas posibilidades de que mi primo se fijase en ella, porque era demasiado pequeña para él. Igualmente, era poco probable que se diese algo entre Lorcan y yo, simplemente porque jamás sucedería y ya me resignado a ello.

O casi.

El viaje siguió su curso y antes de que me diese cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la estación de Hogsmade. Bajé del tren con Denise, cuidando de no perderla de vista entre la masa de estudiantes que se aglomeraban en las salidas del tren.

— ¡Los de primer año, por aquí! ¡Los de primer año!

Esa voz era simplemente inconfundible para mí. Hagrid llamaba con su potente voz a los de primero para que se acercasen a él. Al vernos, sus ojos negros brillaron con esa calidez que le caracterizaba y pude darme cuenta, por la forma en que se movió su barba ya algo canosa, que nos estaba sonriendo.

Denise y yo levantamos las manos para saludarle alegremente. Entonces vi que Lorcan pasaba cerca de nosotras con unos cuantos de sus amigos de Slytherin, y de nuevo me ignoró por completo

Pero no era como si me importase, ni nada.

_No llores. Que no te afecte._

Más allá estaban Frank y Roxanne rodeados de un grupo de otros chicos de séptimo. Frank nos vio y pareció aliviarse un poco al ver que su hermana estaba conmigo. Hombre, si que era un exagerado. Aunque mi posición no era mejor que la de Denise. Juro que si no fuese porque Hugo estaba en el mismo curso que yo e íbamos juntos a todos lados, en mi primer curso, James y Albus me hubiesen llevado al Gran Comedor de la mano.

Los hermanos mayores apestan.

Nos metimos en un carruaje en el que estaban Riley y Bryce, la primera quejándose malhumoradamente sobre las rondas nocturnas que le habían asignado.

Llegar al castillo se sintió gratamente reconfortante y dejé que la magia que inundaba el lugar me llenase, que me hiciese sentir mejor. Y funcionó.

Riley y yo nos sentamos con Hugo en la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque ni a mi primo ni mi amiga pareció hacerles mucha gracia. Poco después llegó Emma y logró que el ambiente se relajase un poco.

Entre los tres lograron hacerme sentir mejor.

Pero de un momento a otro, me encontré a mí misma mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, en busca de Lorcan.

Me reprendí mentalmente. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? No tendría por qué estar buscando a Lorcan, ya no, por más difícil que esto fuese.

Poseía una gran habilidad— la cual detestaba, si he de ser sincera— para poder observar a Lorcan sin que este se diese cuenta. Lo observaba en La Madriguera, en clases, en el Gran Comedor, etcétera. El problema era que ahora ya no tenía una excusa para posar mis ojos en la mesa de las serpientes. Antes, si alguien me hubiese descubierto mirando hacia allá, diría que estaba buscando a Albus, llamaría su atención y él me saludaría junto con Scorpius Malfoy, y entonces todo quedaría olvidado con esa facilidad.

Pero mi hermano ya no estaba.

Era triste darme cuenta de lo poco que se notaba la ausencia de Albus; no porque no hubiese hecho nada trascendente durante su estadía en Hogwarts. A decir verdad, Rose, Scorpius y él habían logrado marcar a toda una generación. Empezando por Albus siendo sorteado en Slytherin y terminando con Rose y él haciéndose amigos de un Malfoy. Los tres habían fomentado el cambio, la aceptación y la tolerancia, y habían logrando hacer un cambio en todos los chicos de su curso; el problema era que los demás seguíamos atascados en ese odio ancestral entre Gryffindors y Slytherins, que aunque ya no tan intenso, no terminaba de extinguirse por completo.

Y luego estaba James, el digno nieto de Merodeador.

Sólo diré una cosa: Jimmy se hizo leyenda en Hogwarts. Junto con Fred había dejado huella en el colegio, haciendo ingeniosas e increíbles bromas durante esos siete años que hicieron que a tío George le salieran lagrimas de orgullo. Pero su obra maestra, en definitiva, fue la que realizaron en su último año, en el último día, durante el banquete de despedida.

Ese par hizo que lloviese jugo de calabaza del techo del Gran Comedor. Así es, jugo de calabaza. Aun no puedo explícame completamente cómo lo lograron. Todo el lugar era un completo caos de gente gritando, corriendo y alzando la boca abierta hacia arriba para ver que podían atrapar.

Sobra decir que ese año Gryffindor no ganó la Copa de la Casa.

A nadie le importó demasiado.

Siendo franca, comparada con mis hermanos, yo no era la gran cosa, ¿cierto?

— Lily, ¿te sucede algo?— escuché decir a una voz frente a mí. Levanté mi mirada de mi plato a medio comer y me topé con los ojos preocupados de mi primo.

— Absolutamente nada— respondí con nerviosismo.

Hugo me escudriñó cuidadosamente, sin tragarse del todo mi mentira. Estaba segura de que iba a decirme algo más, así que decidí ser más rápida que él y adelantármele.

— Emma— llamé a mi amiga, que estaba sentada un poco alejada de mí pero que aún así era perfectamente capaz de escucharme—. No terminaste de contarme sobre todo lo que tu papá te compró en su viaje a Grecia.

Los ojos de Emma se iluminaron, y se notaba lo encantada que estaba por ser el centro de atención. Se pasó todo lo que restaba del banquete de bienvenida sin parar de hablar ni por un minuto.

Eso estuvo cerca.

Por fin pudimos retirarnos a nuestras respectivas salas comunes. Hugo y yo salimos juntos del Gran Comedor, no sin antes despedirnos de Lysander y prometer verle temprano en el desayuno al día siguiente. Mi primo pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y los dos caminamos de ese modo directo a la sala común de los leones. No pude evitar notar como algunas chicas me veían con envidia

— ¿Segura que estas bien?— me preguntó Hugo con delicadeza. ¿De verdad tan mal estaba? Probablemente sí.

— No te preocupes, Guín. No es nada importante— le aseguré, intentado sonar lo más sincera posible.

Hugo suspiró pero asintió con la cabeza, antes de inclinarse hacia mí y darme un sonoro beso en la frente.

Cuando entramos por el retrato de La Señora Gorda casi pude contagiarme de la alegría que emanaba del lugar. Personas riendo, charlando, abrazándose. Incluso pude ver a Denise Longbottom reconciliándose con su amiga Emilie.

— ¡Eh, pelo de zanahoria!— gritó Rick Finnigan a Hugo y este se le tiró encima. Ambos comenzaron una de esas estúpidas _peleas amistosas _de muchachos. Emma, cerca de ellos, rió ruidosamente, intentando recuperar la atención de Rick.

Vi mi oportunidad de escapar.

Me escabullí sigilosamente a mi dormitorio y suspiré con alivio al comprobar que estaba vacío. Seguramente Riley estaba ocupada encargándose de algo que tuviese que ver con los prefectos— no sabía qué— y pondría mis manos al fuego a que Emma no subiría pronto.

Me cambié a mi pijama con parsimonia y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la cama. No tenía ni media intención de desempacar nada más esa noche.

Y fue allí, en la soledad de la habitación, completamente rodeada de oscuridad, que las ganas de llorar volvieron a mí más fuertes que nunca, después de habérmelas estado aguantando durante casi todo el día.

_Oh, no. Por favor._

No quería, de verdad que no quería llorar. No por Lorcan Scamander. No más.

No me podía permitirme llorar como una imbécil sólo porque el chico que quería no correspondía mis sentimientos. ¿Qué tan patético era eso?

Es decir, no creía que llorar por un chico fuese malo, todas lo hemos hecho en algún momento, ¿no? Primero porque nos molesta o tiran de nuestro cabello, y años más tarde porque dicen algo mal o no les gustamos como nosotras quisiésemos. Existen infinidad de posibilidades para que una chica llore por un chico, aunque suene tonto. Muchas chicas que conozco habían llorado por culpa de ellos: Riley, mi prima Victoire, mi tía Hermione y mi propia madre; por mucho que odiase admitirlo porque creía fervientemente que llorar te hacia débil.

Pero era diferente.

Riley había llorado por Hugo porque este se había comportado como un verdadero cretino con ella. Yo sabía lo mucho que ella lo había querido, y lo mucho que se había decepcionado cuando las cosas no funcionaron.

Y Victoire. Estoy segura de que darse cuenta de que te has enamorado de tu mejor amigo no es fácil, y menos si este tiene novia. ¿Cómo no llorar por eso? Por suerte ahora estaban juntos.

Creo que no hace falta aclarar por qué alguien lloraría por mi tío Ron. Era uno de los más buenos que conocía pero seguía teniendo tanta sensibilidad como una cucharilla de té. Mi tía seguro se las vio difíciles con él.

O mi madre, llorando porque mi padre tuvo que alejarse de ella para mantenerla a salvo, yéndose para poder cumplir con una misión casi suicida. Por chicos como ése sí que vale la pena llorar.

En cambio yo estaba a punto de llorar por un chico que hasta ahora me daba cuenta de lo poco que merecía mis lágrimas. Porque Lorcan jamás se fijaría en mí, y ya era hora de que lo fuese aceptando.

Una lágrima resbaló por una de las esquinas de mi ojo y fue avanzando por mi nariz hasta caer en mi almohada, oscureciendo justo el punto en donde había aterrizado. Jalé con brusquedad mis sabanas y me tapé hasta la coronilla de la cabeza.

Mi llanto no se detuvo, pero no permitiría que nadie lo viese.

_Ya es suficiente_, pensé, _ya estoy harta de Lorcan Scamander. Y de una vez por todas me voy a olvidar de él. _

Pero, claro está, decir algo es mucho más fácil que, en realidad, hacerlo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Sean sinceros, por favor. Sé que tal vez he incluido muchos OC pero era necesario. En mi mente, Hugo y Lily son los menores de la familia, así que la mayoría de los primos ya no están en Hogwarts y tenía que llenar el espacio de alguna forma. ¿Pero qué es lo que opinan ustedes? Por ejemplo Emma. Ella es una de esas típicas chicas que adoran acaparar la atención de todo el mundo; creo que todos conocemos a alguien así y estoy disfrutando mucho escribir de ella. Y también de Denise (le hubiese puesto Alice, pero ya estaba muy usado y el nombre Denise me encanta), me divirtió mucho escribir sobre ella, en especial por su enamoramiento con Hugo y porque Lily se ve reflejada en ella XD**

**Oh, y ya hubo más Lys/Roxie *_***

**Ya vieron cuál era la idiotez de Lorcan. Quién sabe si Lily logre perdonarle. O si, como dice, lo vaya a superar. Eso se sabrá en el próximo cap e.e**

**Como saben, a mí nadie me paga por hacer esto, lo hago por placer y por un mero pasatiempo. Aún así, siempre es bien recibido un review (PORFAAAA, PORFAAAAAAAA, PORFAAAAAAAAA). Recuerden que los comentarios me hacen feliz y si soy feliz escribo rápido. Sólo ténganlo en mente ;)**

**Besotes,**

**Pam. **


	5. Cazador y presa

**Bueno… esto… ¿hola? Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y también que prometí en **_**Victims of Love**_** que iba a actualizar la semana pasada, pero prometo que tengo una excusa, jeje.**

**Fui al concierto de One Direction (bien presumida XDD) en el estado de México— yo vivo en **_**otro**_** estado de la república—, y asdfghjkl fue genial; grité mucho, al final terminé mucho más adelante de mi lugar original y estoy segura de que Liam Payne me saludó *_* Ya sé que muy probablemente esto no le interese a nadie, pero no me cano de decirlo XDD Pero en fin, como estuve varios días fuera de casa y no me llevé mi laptop, no tuve oportunidad de escribir para nada. Y bueno, casi inmediatamente después de regresar recibí la noticia de que un familiar enfermó, y falleció pocos días después, lo que nos afectó a todos en mi familia. No era un familiar tan directo, como un padre o hermano, pero aún así me entristeció su muerte.**

**Pero bueno, basta de cosas tristes.**

**Quiero agradecer todos los reviews, alerts y favoritos que ha recibido esta historia. Gracias a **_**AgussArce**_**, **_**cieloabierto**_** (ella es mi consentida y no lo niego XD), **_**Katrina Dumbledore W**_**, **_**Basileya**_**, **_**LucyBlack**_**, **_**Lisa Black Malfoy**_**, **_**To0yiithaa-08**_** y **_**Vanessa**_** por sus hermosos comentarios :3 **

_**LucyBlack: **__muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste el fic. Prometo no decepcionarte ;) ¡Besos!_

_**Vanessa: **__asdfghjklñsdfghjkl ¡¿cinco veces?! Mil gracias, linda. Un besote :*_

**Los comentarios con cuenta los contestaré más adelante, ya saben ;3**

**Por cierto, el cap pasado no lo mencioné— siempre se me olvida poner algo en las notas de autor XP—, pero díganme, ¿ya vieron el nuevo summary? ¿Les gustó? Les aviso que posiblemente vean ese dialogo el algún punto del fic ;)**

**Y bueno…**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío, por ahora… **

**Ahora sí, ¡a leer**

* * *

**Segunda estrella a la derecha y hasta que amanezca.**

**5. Cazador y presa.**

_D. "Desastroso"._

Tragué saliva fuertemente y seguí con mis ojos clavados fijamente en el pequeño frasquito entre mis manos. Pero no importaba cuánto tiempo me mantuviese viéndolo, la nota no cambiaba. Y lo peor, era la tercera vez que recibía la misma calificación en las últimas dos semanas.

Estaba jodida.

El profesor nos mandó a retirar y todos mis compañeros le hicieron caso, menos yo.

— Lily, ¿no vienes? Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante—me dijo Emma, colgándose el bolso al hombro y guiñándome un ojo. Negué con la cabeza y le dije que se adelantara, que yo le alcanzaría en un minuto. No pareció muy contenta ante mi negativa, pero salió sin decir más. Sabía que se había molestado conmigo, porque odiaba que no se le hiciese caso en el momento que lo deseaba, pero ya se le pasaría.

Lorcan pasó cerca de mí, riendo ruidosamente junto a un par de sus amigos. Agaché la cabeza para no tener siquiera que verle la cara, pero a esto no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo. Sentí como mi corazón se rompía un poquito más. Ya casi no dolía, de verdad.

Estaba más que jodida.

En las poco más de dos semanas que llevaba en el colegio, no había dirigido ni media palabra a Lorcan Scamander. En realidad, lo había estado evitando por completo, esperando inútilmente que de ese modo podría olvidarme de él.

Ilusa.

Esperé a que el lugar se vaciase por completo antes de acercarme al escritorio donde el profesor Boot estaba sentado.

— Disculpe, profesor— le llamé cuando estuve frente a este, aclarándome la garganta con nerviosismo.

El hombre alzó la mirada de unos pergaminos que estaba leyendo y me miró, sorprendido.

— Sí, señorita Potter, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Carraspee un poco y apreté el pequeño frasquito con esa dichosa _D_ más fuertemente contra mi pecho.

— Esto… yo— comencé, mostrándole el pequeño frasquito que sostenía en mi mano—. Me preguntaba qué fue lo que hice para merecer esta nota.

El profesor Boot tomó el frasco de mis manos y lo examinó un poco antes de responderme.

— Bueno, señorita Potter, a simple vista, no aplastó bien el _sopoforo_, y aquí pueden verse algunos trozos aún. Además, agregó demasiadas _raíces de valeriana_— explicó, examinando la poción cuidadosamente—. Por lo que sé, su _Filtro de Muertos en Vida_ no pondría a dormir a quien lo bebiese, sino en un coma indefinido.

_Oh…_

Me percaté de como la sangre se iba agolpando en mis mejillas y me sentí como la chica más tonta de todo Hogwarts.

— Bien... muchas gracias, señor. Ya no le quitaré más su tiempo— dije apresuradamente, tomando el frasquito del escritorio y guardándolo en mi bolso, dispuesta a salir de ahí de inmediato.

Pero no pude.

— Espere, señorita Potter— me detuvo el profesor, así que a regañadientes tuve que detenerme y le miré, interrogante—. De los dos años que llevo dándole clases, Potter, siempre lo había hecho bien; consiguió su TIMO de pociones. Es por eso que no me explico que esté teniendo tan insatisfactorios resultados este curso. ¿Alguna razón en particular?

Mis hermanos ya no están aquí para ayudarme, estoy presionada y frustrada desde hace meses, el chico que quiero desde niña me ha decepcionado…

— Mire, señorita Potter— continuó hablando el profesor, notando que yo no iba a hacerlo—, el año escolar apenas está iniciando, así que aún puede recuperarse, si se esfuerza lo suficiente. He estado pensando en ponerle un tutor, ¿qué le parecería eso?

Esta vez sí esperaba una respuesta.

— Estaría bien, señor.

— Perfecto. Estaré buscando a alguien, de preferencia que esté en este mismo salón— me dedicó una sonrisa amable y yo se la devolví, aunque débilmente—. Ya puede retirarse, señorita Potter.

— Se lo agradezco, profesor.

Y con esto, me fui, y no precisamente complacida. Porque, maldita sea, yo sólo quería que me dejase hacer la poción de nuevo.

No es que no hubiese pensado en un tutor antes, lo había hecho. Es sólo que se requería de una persona realmente paciente para explicarme pociones, no exagero cuando digo que era un completo desastre en esa materia. Por eso Albus era perfecto para el trabajo, y James— uno no lo creería, pero era sorprendentemente comprensivo y paciente—. Por eso Hugo no era una opción. Es decir, aunque no llevase pociones— sólo porque no quiso, ya que según él no iba a servirle de nada si quería trabajar en la Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional—, era lo suficientemente listo como para comprender y realizar la poción que se le pidiese, pero de las pocas veces que le había pedido ayuda, terminaba desesperándose y acusándome de no poder comprender ni la cosa más simple, y entonces yo me indignaba, y me iba, y no nos hablábamos durante el resto del día. Así que no, mi primo no era una opción, ni Roxanne, ni ninguno de mis amigos cercanos. Y simplemente no me agradaba la idea de un extraño dándome clases.

Suspiré. Calculaba que aún me quedaban unos quince minutos de descanso antes de la hora del almuerzo, que planeaba pasar en la Sala Común. Tal vez Emma me contase lo que tanto ansiaba decirme y yo fingiría que la escuchaba.

Era buena en eso. Fingir y pretender. Fingía que todo estaba bien siempre. Pretendía que era completamente feliz. Pero en el fondo era un desastre. ¿Eso me convertía en una falsa? Desgraciadamente, sí. Por lo menos con la mayoría de las personas. No lo era con Hugo, o Lysander, o mi prima Rose. Aún así, seguía ocultándoles cosas. Como lo de Lorcan. Lorcan… con él siempre he sido autentica.

— _Pastelillos de vainilla_— pronuncié cuando estuve delante del retrató de la Señora Gorda. La mujer me miró con fastidio y torció los labios. Sabía que no le gustaba que le hiciesen abrirse más de lo necesario. Además, creo que yo no le agradaba mucho. Perfecto. Ella tampoco era mi retrato favorito en todo Hogwarts.

Entré y lo primero que me encontré fue con Hugo, sentado— o más bien desparramado— en uno de los sofás. Tenía cara de quererse echar una sienta. Me entraron ganas de unírmele y también dormir un rato.

— ¡SAL DE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE, SCAMANDER!

El grito, potente y rabioso, provocó que diese un brinco, sobresaltada. Se escucharon pisadas, que más bien se asemejaban a las de potros debocados. Entonces, divisé a Lysander bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de las chicas, siendo perseguido por una furiosa Roxanne.

— ¡No huyas, cobarde!— rugió Roxanne. Respiraba pesadamente, y juraría que vi humo saliendo de sus fosas nasales.

Lysander paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, encarando a mi prima con una sonrisa procaz en los labios.

— Yo jamás huiría de ti, corazón. Soy todo tuyo cuando lo desees— dijo, lenta y provocativamente.

Los oscuros ojos de Roxanne se abrieron como platos y la piel morena de sus mejillas se oscureció de repente, sonrojándose, aunque no me pareció que fuese precisamente de enojo. Luego frunció el seño y apretó los dientes, esta vez claramente molesta. No había notado el mullido almohadón que traía en las manos hasta que se lo lanzó a Lysander, enfurecida.

El Hufflepuff logró agacharse para esquivar el almohadón justo antes de que éste impactase contra él, pero un chico que pasaba por detrás de él, no. Roxie debió haber lanzado con demasiada fuerza, ya que el almohadón le dio al pobre chico directo en la cara y le hizo trastabillar.

— ¡Imbécil!— bramó Roxanne, abalanzándose contra Lysander, quien retomó su carrera al instante. Ambos salieron por el hueco del retrato y pude escuchar claramente a la Señora Gorda quejarse por ser molestada de nuevo, lo que secretamente me alegró. También pude escuchar un _te amo_ en voz de Lysander y un _jódete_ de parte de Roxanne. Y luego ya nada.

Me volví hacia Hugo, que miraba el lugar donde minutos antes habían estado nuestra prima y su mejor amigo con aburrimiento, casi indiferencia. Me dejé caer junto a él en el sofá.

— Vale, no sé cómo demonios logró Lysander entrar aquí pero sé que tú tuviste algo que ver— le solté, acusadora.

Hugo se abrazó a mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro con pereza. Yo también me acurruqué contra él, era cómodo.

— Me pagó— susurró Hugo contra mi cabello. Se separó de mí un poco y colocó su cabeza sobre mi regazo, con el cuerpo a lo largo del sofá y las piernas sobresaliendo de éste.

— Cómo no— reí y comencé a pasar mis dedos por su cabello rojo intenso, tan parecido al mío—. A veces creo que el Sombrero Seleccionador debió haberte mandado a Slytherin.

— Tal vez esa era su intención— dijo el muchacho, acomodándose mejor sobre mis piernas—. Nunca lo sabrás

Continué acariciando el cabello de Hugo y él ya estaba comenzando a roncar. Yo también me estaba quedando dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín, pero no pude.

— Lily, aquí estas. Te dije que necesitamos hablar.

Emma.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y solté un bostezo. Adiós a mi siesta.

Sonreí lo más amablemente que pude pero seguí con mis dedos acariciando el cabello de mi primo, dando a entender que no pensaba moverme.

— Claro. Soy toda oídos.

— A solas, digo— aclaró Emma, señalando a un semidormido Hugo, quien gimoteó en protesta pero terminó levantándose. Miró a mi amiga con rencor en sus adormilados ojos antes de girarse hacia mí.

— Tengo hambre, de todos modos. Iré a ver qué hay en el Gran Comedor— me dijo, besando mi frente y luego, poniéndose de pie con desgana, se alejó.

— Y bien, Em, ¿de qué quieres habar?— pregunté, sin demasiado interés pero dispuesta a escuchar lo que fuese que tuviese que decirme. Seguramente se tratase de algún nuevo chico que traía en la mira. Según sabía, Rick Finnigan había quedado en la historia.

No estaba _tan_ equivocada.

Emma se sentó a mi lado, con las piernas cruzadas de forma muy femenina. Me sonrió con compacidad y fue ahí que supe que lo que lo que iba a decirme no me iba a gustar.

— De Lorcan Scamander.

En ese momento, mi cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos y sentimientos, ninguno agradable.

Emma McLaggen, mi amiga Emma, había puesto sus ojos en Lorcan Scamander, el chico que me gustaba desde hacía años. ¿Cómo se supone que debiese reaccionar? La verdad, no comprendía cómo no lo había visto venir antes. Era de esperarse. Lorcan era uno de los chicos más deseados del colegio, era cuestión de tiempo para que Emma se fijase en él. Es sólo que jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza. Tampoco es que creyese que Lorcan le fuese a hacer mucho caso a mi amiga; era demasiado superficial, demasiado _menor._

Eso me hizo preguntarme cómo me veía Lorcan a mí. ¿Me vería así, como Emma? Nunca había sido la persona más abierta del mundo, así que tal vez pensase que no había mucho que ver.

— ¿Qué hay con él?— la voz me salió algo más aguda de lo normal, pero al menos logré que no me temblase.

— Bueno, tú eres cercana a él, ¿no?— continuó Emma, y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

— Soy cercana a su hermano— me apresuré a decirle, desesperada por escapar de esta situación. Pero no tenia caso, porque cuando Emma tenía un propósito en mente, no descansaba hasta conseguirlo, sin importarle a quién afectase por ello.

— Tonterías. Si ustedes dos crecieron juntos, seguro te considera algo así como su prima.

_Mentira. Lorcan no me consideraba para nada. Y punto._

— Algo así— dije, ya sin fuerzas para soltar argumento alguno.

Los ojos de Emma brillaron. Conocía ese brillo, ya lo había visto innumerables veces. Sabía que no deparaba nada bueno, por lo menos no para mí.

— Entonces asumo que me lo puedes presentar.

Y ahí estaba.

_Mierda._

— Esto, Emma, no sé— hablé, sin realmente saber qué responder. Pero tenía que haber una forma de salir de esto. No podía presentarlos, no _quería_ hacerlo. Simplemente porque ya no deseaba tener nada que ver con Lorcan Scamander, no de nuevo.

— Oh, vamos, Lil— insistió Emma, haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña— Somos amigas. Hazlo por mí.

Conocía sus tácticas, y no sedería ante ellas. Claro que no.

…...

— ¿Sabes? Cuando llevas a una persona contra su voluntad a un lugar, se considera secuestro— solté con frustración, dando trompicones mientras era arrastrada por Emma a lo largo de un pasillo.

— Mira que eres exagerada, Lily— dijo Emma en un tono particularmente alegre y siguió avanzando conmigo a cuestas.

— ¡Tengo hambre!— exclamé, intentando resistirme a su agarre en mi muñeca. Para ser tan pequeña, mi amiga era condenadamente fuerte.

— Ya comerás luego, que esto es más importante— Emma rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— ¿Y que acaso no podemos ir primero a comer y luego con Lorcan?— pregunté. La castaña detuvo su marcha y me miró, frunciendo el ceño—. No, claro que no— me respondí a mí misma, suspirando.

Seguimos caminando, esta vez en silencio. Ya no me resistía ni protestaba más, era caso perdido. No poseía fuerza de voluntad y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

— Ya casi llegamos a la biblioteca— canturreó Emma, acelerando el paso, si es que era posible.

— Aun no comprendo cómo demonios sabes dónde está él— bufé, ahora trotando detrás de ella.

— Yo lo sé todo, amiga— contestó Emma, como si fuese lo más obvio.

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía cuando entramos. No era de extrañar, ya que todos estaban en el Gran Comedor. Yo debería estar con ellos.

Sin embargo, allí vi a Lorcan.

Se encontraba en una de las mesas del fondo, pasando las páginas de un grueso libro. A su lado estaba sentada Olivia Nott, una Slytherin de nuestro mismo curso.

Emma gruñó ante la presencia de la chica, pero realmente no tenía por qué sentirse intimidada. Recuerdo que Lysander me habló de Olivia una vez. Ella y Lorcan eran buenos amigos, solamente eso. Olivia era una de las pocas femeninas que no buscaba nada más en Lorcan, y al parecer era reciproco.

Lorcan tampoco buscaba nada en mí, pero él y yo ni siquiera éramos amigos, aunque alguna vez hubiese pensado otra cosa.

Sentí a Emma adelantarse a mí y caminar hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban los dos Slytherins. Lorcan posó sus ojos en mí.

Y eran _oh tan_ azules e intensos que perdí el aliento. ¿Cuántas veces me había pasado eso por su culpa? Muchas, eso seguro. Seguí a Emma. Después me arrepentiría de esa decisión.

Emma fue la primera en actuar… y Lorcan aún no había apartado sus ojos de mí.

La castaña se aclaró la garganta, más escandalosamente de lo necesario, si me preguntan. Por suerte, la señora Pince no se apareció para regañarle. Merlín, esa mujer seguro intimidaba. Tal vez estuviese comiendo como todos los demás. Yo debería estar con ella.

Olivia Nott nos miraba como si fuésemos un par de turistas Muggles tomándole muchas fotos con flash. La miré más detenidamente. Era menuda y de piel pálida, con el cabello corto ondulado de color marrón y ojos claros. Me pareció mona.

Frunció el ceño— aunque sus cejas apenas se distingan por el flequillo que cubría su frente— y se acomodó mejor en su silla junto a Lorcan.

— ¿Y ustedes son…?

Emma me dio un codazo cerca de las costillas, incitándome a hablar. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque Lorcan seguía mirándome, a mí, y las palabras no me saldrían ni aunque tratase.

— Pelirroja, pero qué sorpresa.

Ése era Lorcan…

Sonreía— esa jodida sonrisa— hacia mí. Era la sonrisa burlona, la cínica; no la sincera, la que ya antes me había mostrado.

¿Y que se supone que debía responder? No tenía idea, así que un buen rato me quedé en silencio. Seguramente me veía como una estúpida, ahí parada sin decir nada y sólo viendo a Lorcan. Me abofeteé mentalmente y me obligué a reaccionar. Estaba allí con el único propósito de _presentar_ a Emma con Lorcan. Lo haría y luego me largaría y dejaría que mi amiga hiciese lo que se le diese la gana hacer con Scamander. E iría a buscar a Hugo y Lysander, y ellos me harían reír y me distraerían, y todo mejoraría.

— Lorcan.

El aludido se relamió los labios y sonrió aun más.

— Dime, guapa.

Emma bufó, quedamente pero pude escucharlo. Seguro no le gustaba la idea de que yo estuviese recibiendo tanta atención por parte de Lorcan mientras que ella estaba siendo ignorada.

— Ésta es Emma— solté, señalando con un dedo a mi amiga. Lorcan dejó de mirarme por primera vez desde que ingresé a la biblioteca. De mirarme con esos ojos que parecían quererme comer viva. Pero yo sabía que sólo lo hacía para incomodarme. No es como si se sintiese atraído hacia mí, ni nada.

El Slytherin se puso de pie, tomando una de las manos de Emma y besando su dorso.

— Es un placer, encanto— dijo con galantería. Emma dejó escapar una risilla tonta, amando ser el centro de atención.

— Igualmente— respondió, agitando las pestañas.

Bueno, creo que ésa era la señal para que me marchase. Si me apuraba lo suficiente para llegar al Gran Comedor, tal vez aún alcanzaría el postre. Y mi siguiente clase la compartía con Hugo y Lysander, y estaba segura de que esos dos se harían los payasos y me harían reír hasta que la tripa me doliese. Y también estaría Riley. Me encantaba hablar con ella— a diferencia de Emma, con Riley podía, de hecho, _participar_ activamente en una conversación—. Me contaría sobre los últimos cotilleos del día. Luego tendría una de sus peleas con Hugo, y sería bastante divertido.

Porque mi vida no giraba en torno a Lorcan Scamander. Podría sobrevivir sin él.

— Bien, creo que mejor me voy— anuncié, dándome media vuelta y caminando hacia la salida.

Una mano tomando mi muñeca me detuvo.

Era Lorcan. Sus ojos azules de nuevo posados en mí.

— Eh, pelirroja, no te vayas— pidió, con la voz tan suave que me hizo estremecer—. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

Sí, demasiado.

Pero no podía. Necesitaba irme, desaparecer, o no resistiría y caería de nuevo. O tal vez ya lo había hecho.

— De verdad, Lorcan, tengo que irme— dije, intentando soltarme de su agarre, que se sentía tan cálido en mi muñeca.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto, sin dejarme ir.

¿Por qué? ¿Lorcan estaba jugando conmigo, acaso? Me ignoraba durante semanas y luego, de pronto, pretendía que tuviésemos una amigable charla como los viejos amigos que no éramos.

Sería imbécil.

— Tengo estudiar pociones— dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente—. No me ha estado yendo muy bien y el profesor Boot quiere buscarme un tutor. Y bueno, no suelo concentrarme muy bien en la biblioteca. Prefiero mi habitación.

Me merecía un aplauso. Esa mentira me había salido muy convincente. Quizá no fuese tan mala mentirosa después de todo.

Entonces, Lorcan sonrió con astucia. Sonrió como quien planea algo. No me gustó esa sonrisa.

— Oh, ya veo— dijo, por fin dejándome ir.

"Toda acción tiene una reacción", es de lo que habla la tercera ley de movimiento de Newton. Pues es bastante cierta, y no sólo se aplica en la física, sino en la vida del ser humano en general. Las decisiones que tomamos siempre derivan a un resultado, ya sea bueno o malo.

En mi caso, yo hablé, en el momento y lugar indebidos, sobre mi problema en pociones y mi necesidad de ayuda con la materia, lo que provocó que Lorcan Scamander se convirtiese en mi tutor. Y con el tiempo en algo más.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que fue cortito, por lo menos para este fic, que es de capítulos algo más largos y eso.**

**También quiero disculparme por el cap pasado. Reconozco que no fue el mejor. Lo escribí muy rápido sólo por la urgencia de publicar, y tampoco pude manejar la introducción de tantos OC. Sólo quiero aclarar que este NO es un fic de OC; ellos solamente están aquí para ensalzar la historia. Puede que alguno sí tenga un poco de protagonismo, pero el fic sigue siendo de Lily, Lorcan, Hugo, Lysander y Roxanne, y más delante de Rose y compañía ;)**

**De hecho, el último OC que meteré es Olivia, la cual ni siquiera estaba planeada. Mi queridísima Basileya puede estarse haciendo una muy buena idea del papel que esta chica llevará :3**

**Como sea, espero que este capítulo haya estado mejor. Aquí podemos ver más de Lily y como está un poquito atormentada. Qué puedo decir, me encanta escribir drama adolecente, es divertidísimo XP**

**Como ya casi terminé VOL— ya sólo me falta el epílogo—, ahora **_**sí**_** puedo actualizar regularmente. Serán cada dos semanas como máximo, a menos que me surja algún contratiempo, pero ya les avisaré. Obviamente, mayor sea el número de reviews, menor será la espera.**

**Ya lo saben:**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS… **_**PORFAAAA, PORFAAAAAAAA, PORFAAAAAAAAAAAAA…! **_

**Besos,**

**Pam ñ.ñ **


	6. No cambia nada

_**TENGO UNA EXCUSA.**_

**Ok, una vez que tenemos este punto aclarado… hola XD**

**Sé que no tengo perdón, de verdad. ¿Prometo algo y luego no lo cumplo? **_**Shame on me! **_** Pero, si de algo sirve, no se imaginan lo caóticas que han sido estas últimas semanas, me surgió esta jodida estupidez llamada vida y no hubo nada que pudiese hacer al respecto lol. **

**En fin, lo siento mucho. ¿Saben? ¡Hace poco fue mi cumpleaños! Cumplí 18, así que ya puedo elegir presidente y me pueden vender alcohol y todas esas cosas chingonas que vienen con ser mayor de edad *_* Pero también puedo ir a la cárcel U_U**

**Primero que nada, agradezco a **_**cieloabierto**_** (hey there, consentida. ¿Te gustó la foto que te mandé?), **_**Vanessa**_**, **_**AgussArce**_**, **_**Negrilu**_**, **_**ittah**_**, **_**smile**_**, **_**Luss**_**, **_**Isa Black**_** y **_**chiisitax**_** por sus comentarios en el cap pasado. Besotes ensalivados para ustedes :***

**Respondo los reviews sin cuenta.**

_**Vanessa: **_Jajaja ¡no! Intento actualizar lo más posible, mi pobre excusa ya está ahí arriba XP asdfghj ¡Y a mí me encanta que te encante! ¿Eh? ¡No la odies! A mí me gusta mucho el personaje, creo que todos conocemos a una "Emma", ¿me equivoco? Hmm, pues eso se verá más adelante, mis labios están cerrados ;) ¡Mil gracias por leerme y comentar! Besotes ñ.ñ

_**smile: **_Awww, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me da mucho gusto que lo estés disfrutando :3 Besotes!

_**Luss: **_Jajaja a mí también me encanta, más cuando actúa idiota. Sí, lo necesita, pero la pregunta es, ¿lo hará? Muchísimas gracias por comentar, un besote ñ.ñ

_**Isa Black: **_JAJAJA el drama adolecente es genial, menos cuando tú eres quien lo vive XD ¡Gracias por tu comentario! ¡Besos!

_**chiisitax: **_Exacto, tú sí me entiendes. Es que son taaaan asdfghjkl *-* Gracias por comentar y besos :3

**Creo que ya les he contestado a todos los reviews con cuenta, pero, si no, avísenme, ¿vale?**

**Disclaimer: N-O-E-S-M-Í-O.**

**Y ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

* * *

**Segunda estrella a la derecha y hasta que amanezca.**

**6. No cambia nada. **

Esto _tenía_ que ser un chiste.

Y uno muy malo, he de decir.

Así es, alguien ahí arriba se estaba divirtiendo mucho a mi costa.

Maldita sea…

Tomé aire, aunque sabía que de nada me iba servir. La presión en mi pecho no iba a disminuir y la jodida situación en la que me encontraba no se iba a arreglar sólo con tomar aire. Y yo estaba hundida, hasta el fondo, y no veía forma de subir a la superficie.

Pero me estoy adelantando. Tal vez no comprendan ni un comino de lo que estoy hablando.

Todo inició esta misma mañana, en clase de pociones.

* * *

— _Es que simplemente es guapísimo..._

_Intenté ignorar el comentario, como había estado intentando ignorar todo lo salido de la boca de Emma desde el inicio de la clase. Y déjenme aclarar que no era nada fácil. A estas alturas, estaba peligrosamente tentada a darme de cabezazos con el caldero que tenía frente a mí._

— _¿No crees que es guapísimo, Lily?_

_La pregunta de mi amiga me tomó por sorpresa; no porque no supiese a quién se refería, pero simplemente no quería tener que responderle porque, si tuviese que hacerlo con franqueza, diría que era el chico más guapo que había visto en la vida. Sin embargo, esa no era la respuesta que _debía_ dar._

— _No está mal— murmuré, vacilante. Eché un vistazo a la mesa en la que se encontraba Lorcan, charlando con un par de sus amigos. Su sonrisa era perfecta y brillante, un hoyuelo se le formaba en la mejilla derecha y el cabello rubio se le alborotaba en la nuca, mientras que en el frente se le levantaba un poco, consecuencia de estárselo echando para atrás contantemente._

Está muy alejado de mal_, pensé, pero no podía decirlo. _

_Habían pasado solo un par de días desde nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca y en ese tiempo las cosas no habían cambiado para nada. Él me ignoraba y yo le ignoraba a él… oh, y Emma le coqueteaba a más no poder, mientras que él le seguía la corriente encantado._

_De pronto, los ojos de Lorcan se posaron sobre mí, mirándome con mucha intensidad. Me congelé, intentando con todas mis fuerzas mirar hacia otra parte, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, él ya me había guiñado un ojo juguetonamente para inmediatamente después volver la vista hacia su caldero. Mi rostro comenzó a arder intensamente; tanto que no me sorprendería que en ese momento hubiese estado del mismo color que mi cabello. _

_Por Merlín, ¿qué acababa de pasar?_

_Miré a Emma para asegurarme de que no hubiese visto nada de lo ocurrido momentos antes. Lo que menos quería es que me armase una escena sobre cómo estaba_ mirando a su hombre._ Por suerte, estaba muy ocupada pasándose notitas con la chica de atrás como para haber notado nada. _

_Esperé los últimos minutos de la clase con impaciencia y cuando al fin terminó ésta casi salto de mi asiento y me precipito hacia la salida. Hacia la libertad. _

_Pero no podía._

_Caminé hacia el escritorio del profesor Boot, botecito en mano y aire abatido. Vaticinaba otro _Desastroso_ en mi calificación futura. Mi poción era de un feo color verde moco, cuando se suponía que debería se amarillenta. _

— _Oh, señorita Potter— dijo el profesor Boot cuando llegué con él._

— _Aquí tiene mi poción, profesor— se la entregué._

— _Espere, señorita Potter, ¿le molestaría que hablemos un minuto?_

_Le respondí que no y me hice a un lado para que el resto de los alumnos entregasen sus trabajos. Supuse que lo que el señor Boot quería decirme era que ya me había encontrado un tutor. Grandioso, un desconocido dándome clases. Bueno… con suerte quizá no fuese _tan_ desconocido._

_En lo que esperaba se me ocurrió mirar hacia la puerta, donde los estudiantes ya se retiraban. Y ahí vi a Lorcan. El rubio me devolvió la mirada y me sonrió, una sonrisa con un significado que en ese momento no pude identificar, pero que me presentía no deparaba nada bueno._

_Para mí._

_Cuando el aula se quedó vacía, el profesor habló._

— _Iré directo al punto, señorita Potter— comenzó el hombre, cruzando sus dedos sobre el escritorio—. Ya le he encontrado un tutor._

_Sip, directo al punto. Pero aún me quedaba una duda._

— _¿Quién es, profesor?_

— _El señor Lorcan Sacamander._

_Parpadeé. Lo sé, fue una reacción tonta, pero fue lo único que atiné a hacer. Eso y respirar, más pesadamente de lo usual, por cierto._

— _¿D-disculpe?— logré articular dificultosamente. Porque había escuchado mal, era lo más seguro. ¿Verdad? Le rogué a Merlín, al Dios Muggle, e incluso a la mismísima Morgana Le Fay que verdaderamente estuviese en un error._

— _Lorcan Scamander— repitió el profesor, y quizá no llego a darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que le envié o simplemente la decidió ignorar—. Usted le conoce, ¿no es verdad, señorita Potter? Es su amigo._

— _Soy amiga de su hermano— repuse inmediatamente. Por algún motivo, sentía la urgencia de dejar bien claro a todo el mundo que Lorcan Scamander _no_ era mi amigo. _

— _Oh, sí… Lysander Scamander— el señor Boot se estremeció; Lysander tenía ese efecto en los profesores._

_Intenté argumentar con el profesor, por supuesto, diciéndole me pusiera otro tutor, pero él me aseguró que Lorcan era excelente en pociones y que sería mi mejor opción para aprobar la materia. Y cuando me preguntó cuál era el problema con Lorcan siendo mi tutor decidí no insistir más. Porque explicarle al señor Boot toda mi situación con ese chico sería complicado e incómodo, y probablemente ni siquiera lo terminaría comprendiendo— los adultos no comprendían nada en general—. Así que decidí dar las gracias y me retiré, preguntándome si sería posible auto enviarse un Avada Kedavra._

* * *

Y bueno, esa es la historia. ¿Ahora me entienden? Era como una broma, ¿verdad? Una muy cruel.

Es decir, si hace un año me hubiesen dicho que iba a pasar por lo menos una hora al día con Lorcan Scamander, recibiendo todas las atenciones que quisiese por parte de él, hubiese gritado y saltado de pura alegría. Pero ahora, que por fin me había decidido a superarle, a dejarle ir… pasaba esto.

¿Por qué a mí?

_Porque estoy maldita,_ fue la única explicación que se me pudo ocurrir.

Y, además, tenía otro problema. Necesitaba ponerme de acuerdo con él para las sesiones de tutoría, lo que significaba _acercármele_ y _hablarle_. Y no podía. Y él no parecía tener intención de dar el primer paso. Porque, oh, sí, le estaba observando, ahí rodeado de serpientes, sentado en _La Mesa del Enemigo,_ como la llamaba tío Ron.

De algún modo, sabía que Lorcan estaba consciente de que yo le observaba, y aun así no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba jugando conmigo, aunque aún no estaba segura de a qué.

Y lo peor era que se lo estaba permitiendo.

Dirigí mi mirada a Lysander, quien se encontraba sentado con Hugo y conmigo en la mesa de Gryffindor. El rubio se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca de manera poco decorosa mientras hablaba con Hugo, cuyos modales en la mesa no eran mejores a los de su amigo. Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez Lysander necesitase habar con su hermano de lo que sea, y entonces diría que le acompañaba, y no tendría que ir sola a la mesa de Slytherin. Es que yo _jamás_ había estado a en aquella mesa. De verdad. Ni siquiera cuando Albus aún estaba en el colegio. Por lo regular él venía a la de Gryffindor. Rose sí iba, pero nunca yo. Era, por decirlo de algún modo, terreno desconocido para mí; lo que era tonto, ya que sólo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Pero qué patético.

Y esperé, y esperé, pero Lys en ningún momento mostró signos de querer ir con Lorcan. Y me desesperé.

— Lysander— le llamé, con la voz pastosa.

— ¿Ah?— me miró—. Dime, Lils.

Sonreí.

— Sólo me preguntaba si no te gustaría ir a hablar con tu hermano— dije en tono falsamente dulce e intentando sonar lo más casual posible.

El muchacho parpadeó, confundido.

— ¿A Lor? ¿Para qué?

_Para salvarme la vida._

— Bueno, a veces vas a visitarle a su mesa, ¿no?— apunté, apretando mis dedos alrededor del tenedor que sostenía.

Lyander soltó una risa, negando con la cabeza, y luego sonrió de lado.

— Ya, pero hoy no, cariño— dijo burlón. Hugo también se rió.

Y yo me cabreé.

Me puse de pie con brusquedad y miré a los dos chicos de forma reprobatoria, después solté un ruidito de indignación, me di media vuelta y me marché a paso firme. Sólo alcancé a escuchar a Lysander preguntarle a Hugo que qué demonios me pasaba antes de alejarme por completo.

Me dirigí a la mesa de Slytherin.

Por Merlín, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Miré por sobre mi hombro, con la esperanza de que alguien estuviese yendo a detenerme. Pero no, seguía avanzando. Cada vez me acercaba más y más.

En momentos como éste odiaba ser orgullosa. No era la más orgullosa de la familia— ese puesto Dominique se lo tenía bien ganado—, por supuesto. Aun así, bien podría haber regresado y explicado la situación a Lysander, y él muy seguramente hubiese excedido a acompañarme a hablar con Lorcan. En cambio estaba ahí, completamente sola, justo frente a la mesa de Slytherin.

¿Ya mencioné que estaba _sola_?

Tragué saliva con pesadez.

Las serpientes me mandaban miradas hostiles. Un grupo de chicas comenzó a reír, una risa ponzoñosa, típica de los de su casa.

— Vaya, vaya— canturreo una de las chicas con sorna—. La princesita de los leones en territorio de serpientes. ¿Andas perdida, Potter?

Ignoré su comentario olímpicamente y mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo, sabía que eso le molestaría más que cualquier replica que pudiese dar.

Estaba en lo correcto, ya que casi inmediatamente la misma Slytherin volvió a hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa, gatita, te comieron la lengua?— largó una carcajada y sus amigas se le unieron. Luego comenzaron a maullar.

Así es, comenzaron a _maullarme_. En ese punto ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Miré a Lorcan y descubrí que éste ya me estaba viendo a mí. Parecía… ¿preocupado? No estaba segura, aunque sí que se veía que estaba a punto de intervenir.

Pero se le adelantaron.

— Smith, las perras ladran, no maúllan.

Emma y Riley. Ambas se encontraban detrás de mí. Emma era quien había hablado, con los brazos cruzado y la mirada desafiante. Quise abrazarle en ese instante pero me contuve, primero tenía que hablar con Lorcan, y que mis amigas estuviesen allí conmigo me daba las fuerzas que necesitaba.

Caminé hacia el muchacho, pasando de largo al grupo de Slytherins, todas con narices y ceños fruncidos en claro signo de molestia. Contuve la risa.

— Lorcan— dije, y me alegré al notar que la voz no me había temblado ni un ápice. Era firme y alta, incluso fría.

— Lily— respondió Lorcan, sin apartar la mirada.

— Al parecer serás mi tutor de pociones— continué, manteniendo mi tono impasible.

Lorcan torció una sonrisa y se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, acercándoseme lo más posible.

— Así es.

— Bien, entonces te veo esta tarde en la biblioteca, después de la última clase. No llegues tarde.

Y habiendo dicho esto, di media vuelta y me fui caminando. Escuché los pasos de Emma y Riley siguiéndome pero no me detuve. Un sentimiento placentero se extendió por mi pecho. La forma en la que le había hablado a Lorcan. Joder, jamás le había hablado así— pocas veces en mi vida le había hablado a alguien de _esa_ forma—, pero me encantó. Fue directo, no le pregunté si le venía bien que nos reuniésemos en la biblioteca por la tarde; le había ordenado que me viese allí. Y estaba orgullosa.

Por primera vez, no era Lorcan quien tenía el control. Era yo.

— ¡¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?!— exclamó Riley, siguiéndome el paso a duras penas.

— ¿Lorcan es tu tutor?— se le unió Emma.

Me detuve en seco, dando media vuelta para encararlas. Me crucé de brazos y chasqueé la lengua, como si aquello no fuese la gran cosa. Y realmente _no_ lo era.

— Ajá— bufé—. Pero no es para tanto. Necesito ayuda y el profesor Boot dijo que él me la puede dar. Así de simple.

— ¡Pero es Lorcan Scamander!— chilló Riley, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

— No es la mejor persona de quien te puedas rodear— comentó Emma con sorna.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

— _Disculpa_— solté con incredulidad—. ¿Lo dice quien ha estado coqueteándole como loca durante los últimos días?

Emma soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos, como si tuviese que explicarme algo que, al parecer, era bastante obvio.

— Lily, se trata de mí. Yo le coqueteo a cualquier chico que sea medianamente guapo. Y Lorcan es un muñeco, por si no te has dado cuenta— explicó con calma—. Pero no es material para una relación seria, ¿sabes? No creo que le interese.

Eso me hizo pensar. Porque era verdad. No había signos que mostrasen que Lorcan tenía algún interés en tener algo serio con alguien, por lo menos no pronto. Pero yo _sí_. Cuando veía a Albus y a su novia, que habían estado juntos desde quinto curso, y lo en serio que iban, no podía evitar desear algo así. Y sabía muy bien que con Lorcan no podría tenerlo. Él no era material para ese tipo de relaciones. Personas como Lysander o Bryce Meyer lo eran, pero no Lorcan.

Otra razón para olvidarme de él, ¿no?

Pero en fin, esa es la historia de cómo Lorcan Scamander se convirtió en mi tutor

Lo que pasó después no merece ser relatado con tanto lujo de detalle, aunque si tuviese que describir en una palabra mi primera clase con el rubio, sería _incómoda._

Verán, yo fui reacia a siquiera dirigirle la palabra, y él no hizo esfuerzo alguno por aligerar el ambiente. Estuvo pensativo durante toda la clase y apenas habló conmigo más que para lo que únicamente se refiriese a pociones. Hubo un punto en que incluso me pareció que se sentía culpable. ¿De qué? No tenía ni idea.

Así que me explicó lo que tenía que explicarme y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Mis calificaciones mejoraron considerablemente en los primeros días que recibí la ayuda de Lorcan. Pero nuestra actitud para con el otro no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Debía reconocer que mucho de ello era por mi culpa: solía ser seca y fría cuando estaba con él. Mis sentimientos por Lorcan no habían cambiado ni un poco, pero, para él, la Lily dulce y tierna se había ido.

Porque quizá le tuviese que ver a diario, pero eso no me iba a detener para que le olvidase.

_Simplemente mantente lo más distante posible, no te abras a él,_ me repetía una y otra vez.

Y seguía adelante.

Ese día era uno particularmente bueno. No había visto a Lorcan durante toda la mañana salvo en pociones, y me había sentado lo más alejada de él posible, me pasé la mayoría del día con Hugo y Lys y había estado de muy buen humor debido a ello. Ahora iba de camino a la biblioteca mientras me reía sola, recordando cómo Lysander había decidido que sería una buena y muy divertida idea subirse en una de las bancas de los corredores para ponerse a dirigir el tráfico de estudiantes, dando indicaciones falsas que sólo los niños de primero— y uno que otro de segundo— se creían. También recordaba la buena reprimenda que se llevó cuando la profesora McGonagall le descubrió, lo que me hacía reír aun más.

Ingresé a la biblioteca con la sonrisa aun en mi rostro. Lorcan ya se encontraba allí, sentado en una mesa cercana. Escribía algo en un pergamino con cara de concentración, así que ni siquiera notó cuando llegué.

— Hey— hablé, sentándome frente a él de forma descuidada.

— Hey— respondió, sin dirigirme la mirada—. Sólo deja que termine esta carta y comenzamos. No tardaré, ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro— dije, inclinándome hacia atrás en la silla y jugando distraídamente con mi corbata—. ¿Les escribes a tus padres?

Sé que había decidido no ser ni medianamente amigable con Lorcan, pero aquel día estaba de tan de buen humor que no lo pude evitar. _Olvidarle no significaba cortar toda relación con él,_ pensé. _Incluso podemos volver a ser amigos como lo fuimos en el verano._

— No… a mi novia.

Y entonces, todo pensamiento sobre arreglar las cosas con Lorcan y volver a ser amigos se fue al caño como toda la demás mierda que tenía que ver con él.

— Lorcan— le llamé, y mi voz volvió a ser seca e impersonal.

— ¿Qué?— contestó, sin alejar su vista del pergamino ni por un segundo.

— Acabo de recordar que Roxanne quería que nos reuniésemos hoy para practicar una nueva jugada— improvisé. Quería irme. _Necesitaba_ irme.

Si no, no sé qué es lo que terminaría haciendo.

— El primer partido de quidditch será pronto, ¿verdad?— dijo, mirándome por primera vez a los ojos. Pero en ellos no había nada salvo indiferencia. Y me lastimó jodidamente mucho.

— Así es— dije con voz seca—. Espero que no te moleste.

— No me molesta para nada— me respondió—. Nos vemos mañana.

Y, sin más, regresó a su mandita carta.

Yo me puse de pie y me alejé de allí lo más rápido que pude.

Apretaba con fuerza los dientes y mis manos estaban hechas un puño, con las uñas clavándose en mis palmas dolorosamente.

Era una estúpida.

De nuevo, la culpa era sólo mía. Porque yo, y solamente yo, me lastimaba a mí misma. No Lorcan, ni nadie más. Me dolía que él se estuviese mandando cartas con Ella Zabini, _su novia._ ¿Por qué? Porque, como ya dije, era bastante estúpida.

¿Así iba a ser siempre? ¿Cada vez que Lorcan mencionase a alguna chica, que estuviese con alguna, yo me iba a poner así? ¿Iba a tener la urgencia de alejarme porque si no iba a terminar gritándole— rogándole— que me explicase por qué no podía fijarse en mi, por qué no podía _quererme_?

Maldita sea, no.

— ¡Lily!

Me detuve cuando escuché mi nombre, casi me tropiezo por ir caminando demasiado rápido. Me estabilicé y solté un bufido, buscando con la mirada a quien me había llamado.

Un muchacho castaño y alto corría hacia mí. En cuanto le identifiqué consideré seriamente darme la media vuelta, fingir como que no le había escuchado y seguir con mi camino, pero sería muy obvio. Además, que estuviese tan molesta no significaba que fuese a ser grosera, ¿verdad?

— Bryce, hola— le saludé cuando me hubo alcanzado, apañándomelas para componer una sonrisa más o menos amigable.

El Gryffindor me dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, con los ojos brillándole de forma igualmente encantadora.

Todo era encantadoramente horrible… y que a mí me parta un rayo.

— Hola a ti, Lil— rió Bryce, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo—. ¿Cómo va todo?

— Va bien— _terrible_—. ¿Y tú qué tal?— _no me interesa._

— Oh, yo estoy bien— respondió animadamente—. Algo adolorido por la práctica de ayer. Roxanne exageró un poco, ¿no crees?

Pienso que no es necesario aclarar que lo que le había dicho a Lorcan fue una mentira— cada vez se me daba mejor y mejor eso de mentir—. El entrenamiento de quidditch había tenido lugar ayer, precisamente después de mi clase con el rubio.

— Algo— dije. Bryce era nuevo en el equipo, aun no conocía lo exigente que podía llegar a ser Roxanne Weasley.

Pero eso carecía de importancia; lo único que quería era largarme de allí.

— Bien, me dio gusto saludarte, Bryce. Nos vemos— me despedí, preparada para irme, pero el chico me tomó de la muñeca, impidiéndomelo.

— Espera— pidió, para después soltarme. Soltó una risa nerviosa y pude notar como un sonrojo leve cubría sus mejillas—. Esto…— balbuceó—. Pues, sabes que la primera salida a Hogsmeade será en un par de días, y yo me preguntaba… ¿irías conmigo?

Y quizá fue que estaba dolida, decepcionada por Lorcan. Quizá fue un intento desesperado por olvidarle de una vez por todas. O simplemente que quería que Bryce me dejase en paz.

Pero dije que sí.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo. ¿Qué les pareció? Iba a ser más largo, pero entonces tardaría más y ya les había hecho esperar suficiente. ¿Qué opinan de la nueva actitud de Lily? No miento, es divertidísimo escribir de ella y su dramatismo XDDDD ¿Y Lorcan? Sé que en este momento no entienden de qué coño va este chico, pero en el próximo capítulo sus dudas se aclararán— un poco XD—. De hecho, en el futuro planeo hacer algún cap desde el PDV de Lor, ¿qué piensan? **

**Por cierto, les aviso que pronto regresaré a clases (D'=), pero voy a intentar subir dos capítulos más antes de que eso suceda. Ya no prometo nada porque ya ven lo que pasa, pero haré lo mejor que pueda :3**

**Sólo me queda una cosa:**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS… **_**PORFAAAAA, PORFAAAAAAAAAA, PORFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…! SE LOS SUPLICO! *cae de rodillas***_

**Besos,**

**Pam ñ.ñ**


End file.
